Fighting The Past
by Sparks Diamond
Summary: NEW CHAPPIE UP! PLEASE PLEASE READ! Someone from Jack's past comes back and turns his life upside down. Can his brothers save him in time? Please read and review.
1. Something's Wrong With Jack

Fighting The Past

Summary: Someone from Jack's past comes back and turns his life up-side down. Can his brothers save him in time?

Character Ages:

Bobby: 25

Jerry: 22

Angel: 19

Jack: 16

Chapter 1: Something's Wrong With Jack

It was well past three in the morning when Jack Mercer opened the front door quietly. He was three hours past curfew and expected to see his mother waiting for him. But when he saw that the house was all dark, he walked in and began to climb the stairs quietly. As he put his foot on the first step, the light in the living room turned on and he froze.

"Jack!"

Jack turned to face Bobby who was sitting on the couch looking tired and slightly pissed off. He montioned for Jack to come sit next to him and he hesitantly made his way to the couch and sat down.

"Jack...what the fuck are you doing walking in at three in the morning? Ma has been worried sick about you."

Jack shrugged. He didn't like being yelled at by people. Especially by Bobby.

"Jack, look at me. Don't start zoning out on me. What the fuck were you doing?," Bobby asked. "Please, Jack."

Jack turned to look at Bobby. He was tired and just wanted to go to bed so he decided to talk so he could get rid of Bobby faster.

"I was just out with my friends and I lost track of time. Look, Bobby, I'm sorry but I'm tired and I want to go to sleep."

Jack got up and started to leave but Bobby grabbed his arm and spun him around so he would be looking at him. As he did, something fell out of Jack's pocket and Bobby moved to pick it up.

"Jack what the fuck is this? This better not be what I think it is, Jack."

Jack just stood there dumbstruck. Bobby was furious, waving the little packet infront of his face and asking him how stupid he could be. Jack was starting to get a little scared and was retreating back into his shell which is what he often did when people yelled at him. Seeing this, Bobby calmed down a little and tried talked to Jack a little more rationally.

"Jack, come here and sit down," Bobby said.

Bobby sat on the couch but Jack remained standing where he was.

"Now, Jack!." A little more forcefully.

Jack slowly moved and sat down beside Bobby.

"All right, Jackie," Bobby said. "What's the deal, man? Drugs? Come on Jack. You said you stopped two years ago. So, what, you were lying to us?"

"No I really did stop," Jack answered defensively. "It's just---, well, I-- I don't know why I did it again. It's stupid and I won't ever do it again."

Bobby wasn't convinced. "Are you high right now, Jackie?."

Jack shook his head but Bobby could tell he was lying. Since it was almost four in the morning, Bobby decided to let it go until the morning.

"All right, Jack. Just go to sleep and we'll deal with this in the morning."

Jack was quick to agree and he and Bobby made their way upstairs.

As soon as Jack got to his room he locked the door behind him and sank to the floor. He was a mess. The events of the week came back to him and he had to hold down the urge to throw up. Ever since _he_ came back, Jack's life had spun into a total disaster. He had to look over his shoulder everywhere he went and he had turned back to drugs. He was scared to death and he didn't know what to do. No one could help him because no one knew. If they did, _he_ would kill them. Jack slowly got up and collapsed into his bed. For the first time in 10 years, he was scared to go to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Bobby awoke earlier than usual. Seeing that he could not fall back asleep, he got up and made his way to the kitchen where Evelyn was. But not before checking on Jack first. Not surprisingly, Jack was sprawled out on his bed, sleeping lazily as most teenagers do. In the kitchen, Evelyn was making coffee and was surprised to see Bobby up.

"What are you doing up so early, Bobby?," she asked.

"I don't know," he said; sitting down at the table after pouring himself a cup of coffee. "It's Jack, I guess. The little fairy comes in at three in the morning, high as a kite, not really caring what I was saying to him."

Evelyn looked shocked. "Drugs? But i thought he didn't do that anymore."

Bobby shrugged. "Yeah, well, so did I."

Just then, Jack stumbled sleepily into the kitchen. He, obviously, couldn't sleep either.

"Speak of the fairy!," said Bobby.

"Shut-up, Bobby," Jack said as he sat down. "I don't feel good today."

"I wonder why." Bobby was in a sarcastic mood that morning.

Evelyn glared at Bobby and turned her attention to Jack.

"What's wrong, honey?," she asked; concerned.

Jack shook his head. "Nothing. I'm fine. I just need to go for a walk. You know, just to clear my head."

Jack got up and walked out the door. Bobby got up to follow him.

"No, Bobby," Evelyn said. "Let him go. He'll come talk when he's ready. You know he can't be forced. Just leave him alone for now."

"Okay, Ma." Bobby got up and left. He may have been told not to follow Jack but it didn't mean he couldn't get someone else to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was itching to get out of the kitchen from the moment he had walked in. He knew Bobby and Evelyn were talking about him and he hated it. He already had enough stuff to deal with and he didn't need the added weight of people talking about him behind his back. He ducked into an alleyway to hide just in case Bobby decided to follow him. Bobby was the type to do that.

He grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and was about to light it but stopped when he heard something behind him. It sounded like the footsteps Jack knew all too well. He spuna round and came face to face with _him_. He came face to face with Todd Diamond. His father.

"Jack," he said; walking toward him. "Did you think about my offer? It'd be a sahme to have to drag the courts into this. It's a bunch of trouble we don't need. So, what do you say, Jack?."

Jack just stood there, back against the wall, barely able to breathe and shaking uncontrollably. Memories of the past flooded back to him and he wasn't able to say a word.

"Speechless, huh?," asked Todd. "It doesn't matter. You never were much of a talker anyway. Time is running out Jack. You have till the end of the week to give me what I want or else I'm going to kill everyone you love. Starting with your precious "brother" Bobby. You're going to pay for what you did to me and one way or another I'm going to get what I want. I always get what I want. Think about it."

Todd left the alleyway, leaving Jack alone and very scared. When he was sure Todd was really gone, Jack left and went to the only place that could help him right now. It was an old, run down place where Jack went and knocked on the back door. A tough looking man with a gun answered the door.

"Jack," he said. "You here to buy from Johnny?."

"Yeah," Jack answered. "And I need more than last time."

Jack walked in, the door shutting behind him and he knew he was doing something wrong.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right!!! So...what do you think? I hope you liked it... It's my first Four Brothers Fic so please be nice. No flames!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

-Addie


	2. Searching For The Problem

**Hey everyone!!!! I'm glad you liked my first chappie…..well…here is my second….but not without thanking my reviewers first:**

**jill: **I'm glad you liked it…..here is the next chapter for you.

**Br00klynBabe**thanks! and yes we all love Bobby protecting Jack. lol.

**uandme72**thank you very much…..here is the next chappie…

**supernaturalgeek06**yup four brothers is the best….i'm glad you liked it….and by the way….Supernatural rocks…..the best show ever….

**Armaris**I'm glad you liked the movie and I'm glad you like my story….lol….u added me to ur faves? thank u that's really nice lol.

**Sarah Mercer**hey I'm glad you liked it….

**WalkingInDarkness737**well I'm very glad that you liked it and you will find out soon enough about what his father did. lol.

**silenceinlight**I'm glad you liked it. and I used his real father opposed to his foster father because it makes it more real. plus you'll soon know why he came back and what he wants and so on and so forth. and thanks for saying that I wrote Bobby well because I was a little worried that I wouldn't write him properly b/c he is a hard person to write so thanks….and as for flashbacks….its a good idea….i'll write one in soon….

**SassyCassie08**thanks….don't worry…I'll explain how he found him because I don't like bad guys popping up out of no where either…..it'll be found out soon….

**AnotherxDayxInxDecember**I'm really glad you liked it…here's the next chappie….I hope you like it more….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 2: Searching For The Problem:**

It was now almost two o' clock in the morning and Bobby was going out of his mind. Jack had not come home since he went for his 'walk' early that morning. Bobby, Angel, and Jerry had gone all around town looking for him but he was no where to be found. Bobby hated to admit it but he was worried that something had actually happened to Jack. He was just about to go out looking for Jack again but the door swung open; almost hitting him. In walked Jack, barely able to stand up, let alone walk home from where ever he had been all day.

"JACK!", yelled Bobby. "I'm going to fucking kill you. I'm gonna----"

Bobby stopped dead in his tracks when he clearly saw Jack. Someone had beaten the shit out of him. He had a black eye, a bloody nose, a split lip, and a deep cut over his left eye. Bobby's anger melted away and he suddenly felt worried again. He led Jack over to the couch and sat him down.

"Jack," he said softly. "What happened to you? Who did this?."

Jack shook his head and turned away. He didn't want to tell anyone what had happened. He's life was too screwed up and he wanted it all to go away.

"Come on Jackie, you gotta tell me."

Jack shook his head once more and Bobby sighed; starting to get a little agitated but tried his best not to get mad because if he did, Jack would get scared and wouldn't say anything at all.

"Please, Jack. I promise I won't get mad and I won't go out looking for this guys and start trouble. Okay?."

Jack nodded, took a breath and began to explain.

"I went for a walk and then after I went to…..I went to……."

"What Jack?," Bobby persisted. "Where did you go?."

"I went to Johnny Drako's place," Jack answered; his voice barely above a whisper.

Bobby's eyes went wide and he really had to do his best not to get mad and start yelling but he couldn't keep the angry words from coming out of his mouth.

"You went where? Jack that is not a good place. Especially if you're taking drugs from him. Those drugs he sells are gonna get you killed. What were you thinking? Are you that stupid?."

Jack backed away a bit and Bobby immediately stopped.

"Look, I'm sorry," he said. "Just continue your story."

It took Jack a minute but he finally found his voice and when he did he continued on with his story as Bobby has asked him to do.

"I was just walking home but these three guys came up to me and asked me if I had any drugs. I guess they had seen me coming out of Johnny's. Even though I did, I said I didn't and I tried to get away. They didn't believe me so they just beat me up and stole all the drugs and money I had on me. Then I just came back here."

"Did you see their faces?," Bobby asked; now more pissed than before.

"No," Jack said; shaking his head. "It was too dark and I was a little high."

Bobby got up from the couch, grabbing Jack's arm and pulling him up.

"All right, Jack. It doesn't matter as long as you're okay. Speaking of which, we better take care of your cuts. It looks like you need stitches for the one over your eye. Come on, I'll drive you to the hospital."

Jack jerked free when he heard the word 'hospital'.

"What's wrong?," asked Bobby.

"I hate hospitals," Jack said. "I'm not going. I hate them and I never want to go in one ever again. I've been there too many times before and I never want to step foot in one ever again."

"But Jack, you need stitches. That cut over your eye is a really deep one."

Jack shook his head and stood his ground. "I'm not going anywhere." He could be real stubborn sometimes.

"All right fine," Bobby said. "Then I'll stitch it up myself."

Jack looked more horrified than when Bobby was going to take him to the hospital. Bobby saw Jack's look and became confused.

"What?."

"You….you're going to do it?," Jack asked cautiously.

Bobby nodded. "Yeah. I know how to stitch up cuts. It's either me or the hospital. Your choice, Jackie."

Jack stood there and thought about his choices. He hated hospitals and he never wanted to go to one again in his life. But he also didn't know if Bobby could do it. It took him a while but soon enough he made his choice.

"Fine, Bobby," he said. "You can do it."

"Good." Bobby smiled. "Follow me."

An hour later, after a great deal of patience and work, Bobby was finished. Jack was just glad it was over.

"See, Jackie? All done. Nothing happened."

"Yeah," Jack said; smiling weakly. "Sure."

A moment of silence passed between the brothers as Bobby cleaned up and put the medical kit away.

"All right, fairy," he said. "It's late. We'll get some sleep and in the morning we'll talk more about this. Deal?."

Jack nodded, said goodnight to Bobby and headed to his room. All though he was tired, he couldn't get any sleep at all. He felt really guilty for lying to Bobby. The whole story about the three guys and the drugs was a big lie. In reality, Todd had come to see him again.

He walked out of Johnny's place, as high as a kite, and he was pulled into an alley. He had come face to face with Todd himself.

'_Do you have what I asked for, yet?," _he had asked.

Jack told him he didn't but he would soon. Todd started threatening him again and Jack could tell that he was drunk by the way he was talking and acting. Then, Jack had done something he thought he was never going to do. He stood up for himself and basically told Todd to fuck himself and to never bother him again.

It was the wrong thing to do. He should have known that Todd would hurt him. Every time he used to stand up for himself, Todd would beat him down. He thought that now that he was older, he could take him on. But he was wrong.

Bobby, also couldn't sleep. He didn't, not for one second, believe Jack's story. He knew that something was wrong with Jack and the fact that he couldn't do anything was killing him. He turned over and looked at the clock. 4:00AM. He knew he had to find out what was wrong with Jack and that he couldn't do it alone. He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?," came his brother Jerry's sleepy voice.

"Hey, Jer," Bobby said. "It's me."

"Bobby? Are you crazy, man? It's 4:00AM! And Daniela is sleeping!."

"Yeah well it's nice to talk to you too, Jerry!," said Bobby sarcastically.

"Bobby!"

"Sorry I know it's late. But I needed to tell you to come over tomorrow. Me, you, and Angel need to have a talk."

"About what?."

"It's about your little brother."

"Jack?," Jerry asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry nothing bad happened to him. Just come over. All right?."

"Yeah, all right."

"Good night, Jerry."

"Yeah, yeah, good night," Jerry replied and hung up.

Bobby was finally able to sleep. He knew now that he wasn't alone in this and that he's brothers would help him. They would figure out what was wrong with Jack. No matter how long it would take, they would find out and they would fix it because that's what brothers do. They help each other. And they would help Jack as soon as they find out what's happening to him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

The next morning, Bobby purposely woke up early and made sure Jack was still asleep. Luckily, Jack was out like a light and would mostly like be for another couple of hours. Evelyn had already gone to work and he went downstairs to find Angel and Jerry waiting for him.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!," Angel said.

"Shut-up," Bobby said; sitting down next to Jerry.

"So, Bobby, what did you want to talk to us about?," Jerry asked.

"Yeah," Angel said. "Something' about Jack."

"Yeah." Bobby sighed rubbing his tired eyes. "Something's wrong him. He got back into drugs again which he's getting from Johnny Drako. And last night he came home looking like shit. Someone beat him up pretty good and he told me some shit story about some thugs mugging him or something. But I could see right through it. He's not telling the truth and if we don't find out what's going on soon, he could get hurt."

Bobby let out an exasperated sigh as Jerry and Angel just stared at him; dumbfounded.

"So, what do you want to do about it, Bobby?," Jerry asked.

"I don't know. I was hoping you guys would help me figure it out."

"Why don't you just talk to him?," Angel suggested.

"Angel, I already tried that. You know Jack. He doesn't really respond well to people questioning him."

"All right then. Did you tell Ma? Maybe she could help."

"I did already and she said let him come to me on his own and ask for help if he needs it."

Silence passed between them until Bobby got a sudden idea.

"Angel, do you still talk to Marcus?," he asked.

Angel thought for a minute. "Marcus James? Yeah. Why?"

"Well you know how he is always looking for ways to get paid by going undercover for people, right?."

"Yeah."

"Maybe we can get him to follow Jack. You know, to see what exactly is happening to him."

"No," Jerry immediately protested. "No Bobby. Absolutely not."

"Why not?," Bobby asked.

"Because, Bobby. It's not fair going around spying on him like that. If he has a problem he'll come to us like Ma said."

"Yeah Jerry? What if he doesn't? Huh? What if we do as you say and wait for him to come to us and he doesn't and then he gets hurt and we could of prevented it? Huh? How would you feel then?."

There was a tense silence throughout the room but Jerry finally agreed. Angel left to go talk to Marcus, and Jerry went home so he could baby-sit while his went out to pick up some things at the store. Bobby was alone and had nothing to do so he turned on the TV, flipping through the channels, bored out of his mind.

"Bobby?"

Bobby turned his attention away from the TV and to the doorway where Jack stood. Fully dressed and ready to go out.

"Yeah Jack?."

"Uh…I'm going out now," Jack said. "Just thought you might want to know."

Jack turned, ready to leave but Bobby spoke before he could even get the door half open.

"Hold it!."

Jack stopped and turned back to face Bobby was walking toward him.

"What?," Jack asked.

"Don't be so quick to leave," he said. "Because you aren't going anywhere, Jackie."

Jack looked at him skeptically. "Why?."

"Because I said so, Jack." Bobby was getting more agitated by the minute.

"You aren't my father, Bobby," Jack spat.

Bobby felt a pang of hurt inside him when Jack said that even though he didn't have any reason to.

"I know I'm not," Bobby said coldly. "But I'm still your older brother and I said you aren't going anywhere. Now, you can be cooperative and listen to me or you can be stubborn and I'll just have to tie you to a chair so you don't go anywhere. What do ya say?."

Jack huffed and stomped up the stairs to his room which was followed by a slamming door.

"Good," Bobby said to himself; smiling.

He didn't need Jack running off again and coming home at two in the morning. He had to keep Jack here. At least until Angel came back to tell him if Marcus was up for the job anymore.

It wasn't until after two that Angel came back. Bobby was already irritable from having Jack sulking around the house all day so he didn't have the patience to put up with anymore stress.

"So," said Bobby. "Will he do it or not?."

"Yeah," Angel replied. "He'll do it. $300 for him following Jack today and tonight."

Bobby nearly spit out the juice he was drinking.

"THREE HUNDRED FUCKING DOLLARS!?."

Angel nodded.

"Is he fucking crazy? I'm not giving him three hundred fucking dollars. No way in hell."

"It's the only way he'll do it, Bobby," Angel said.

This was the stress that Bobby didn't have the patience to put up with and he was really close to loosing it and going completely insane.

"All right," Bobby agreed. "Fine. Where is he?."

"Outside."

"Well that's great Angel! Why don't you tell him to come inside so I can talk to him because somehow I don't think he can hear me from here."

"Okay Bobby but you don't have to be sarcastic!."

A minute later, Angel came back in with Marcus in tow. He was a short guy, shorter than Bobby, with blond hair and skinny body.

"Hi Bobby," he said. "We have a deal?." 

Bobby forced a smile. "Yeah. I want you start today."

"Great! When do I get my money?."

Bobby scoffed. "You get your money when I see you've done a good job. Wait here. I'll be right back."

Bobby pounded up the stairs two at time; reaching Jack's room in two seconds. He knocked on the door once. Twice. Three times. No answer. He tried the door and it was open so he walked right in. Sure enough there Jack was; lying on his bed listening to music so loud that Bobby could hear it clearly from the headphones Jack had on his head. It was some rock crap that Bobby simply hated.

"JACK!"

Jack was oblivious to the fact that Bobby was standing over him which was because he had his eyes closed. Bobby was getting impatient so he simply clicked off the cd player which caused Jack to sit up and open his eyes with lightning fast speed.

"Hi."

Jack looked up to see Bobby standing over him with an amused look on his face.

"What the hell do you want Bobby?," he asked.

Bobby pretended to look hurt. "Is that how you talk to your brother?."

"Yes. Now what do you want?." Jack was getting impatient.

"Jesus Jack. I just came up here to tell you that you can go out now. You don't did to get your fairy panties in a twist."

Bobby smirked when Jack flipped him off and walked passed him out the door. Jack was gone by the time Bobby came downstairs. He looked around the living room for Marcus.

"Angel, where did Marcus go?," he asked.

"Where do you think? He went to follow Jack."

"Wow. He doesn't waste his time does he?."

"Nope."

Bobby looked out the window but both Jack and Marcus were long gone. All he had to do now was sit around and wait. Something that Bobby Mercer had no patience left for.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

"BOBBY! GET THE PHONE!."

Bobby opened his eyes and realized that Angel was calling him to get the phone. He reached over his head to the table next to the couch and eventually located the phone.

"Hello?," he said.

"Bobby? It's Marcus. I just saw Jack and….he……"

"Spit it out, Marcus!."

"I saw this older guy come up to him. Jack looked scared. They talked and it looked like they were fighting and then the guy hit Jack. He said something else and then left. Jack just stood there and then I followed him some more and he went to Drako's again. If something is wrong then it's definitely this dude that came up to him."

"Thanks Marcus," Bobby said and hung up.

"ANGEL!"

"What?"

"Get in here now! We're going to find Jack. He's in trouble."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Well….there you have it! Chapter 2….i hope you liked it……..plz review……..once again….please no flames….lol…..**

**-Addie**


	3. Dealing With The Problem

**Hey everyone… thanks again for all the great reviews… I really appreciate it….sorry for takin so long to update but I had exams and stuff….anyway here's the third chappie…. hope you like….**

**WalkingInDarkness737**lol yup… Bobby is going to need a lot of luck for sure….

**AnotherxDayxInxDecember**I'm glad you like it lol…. yes Bobby is very sneaking sometimes….yes I'll try to make this longer… the crazy thing is that my last chapter was 11 pages, size 12 font and it still looked short…so this chappie…I'll try to make it longer…..lol

**supernaturalgeek06**I'm glad you really like it… and don't worry the brothers will do everything they can to save jack…yes supernatural rocks lol… my fave show 2…. which one is ur fave? Sam is my fave lol….

**Duchess4ever**I'm happy that u like it and here is the next chappie…..

**irocksocks**thanks for liking I will lol….here's the next one for you…

**Padfoot4ever**thanks lol…. hope you enjoy this chappie…

**silenceinlight**thanks…. lots of Jack angst coming up…. so your theory is money? well….we'll see…lol…. keep reading!!!! lol…

**dumwolf16**I'm glad u like it….here's the next chapter for you….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Chapter 3: Dealing With The Problem:**

Angel barely had time to close the car door before Bobby took off down the street, speeding way over the limit but not seeming to notice or care.

"Bobby…slow down man," Angel said.

Bobby didn't answer but just sped up a little more instead. When he was determined to do something or get somewhere, it was better not to mess with him. He was way beyond pissed. Once he got his hands on the bastard that was hurting his brother he swore he would kill him. Who was this guy? What did he want? All this questions were running through his mind but he wouldn't get the answer until he found Jack.

Another person he couldn't wait to get his hands on was Johnny Drako. That drugged up son of a bitch gave Jack drugs. Drugs that could quite possibly kill him. So needless to say, Bobby was pissed. Too pissed to even talk. He would get those bastards. Even if it killed him in the process.

Jack, on the other hand, was sitting on a beat up old couch, time having no meaning to him. He was stoned out of his mind, courtesy of Johnny Drako. Although, Todd's little 'visit' is what drove him back to Johnny's in the first place. He hated the way his life had become lately. He never thought he would see Todd again. Jack loved his home and his family very much but if Todd continued to threaten him, he would runaway before Todd could hurt Bobby or anyone else he loved. He hated having to turn to drugs again but it was the only thing that would make him forget his life before and all the things that were done to him. Especially that cold December night when it all happened.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang as the door was kicked down and screaming as most people who weren't drugged up ran out the door. He could vaguely hear someone calling his name.

"Jack….Jack….JACK!"

That someone was screaming his name and shaking him.

"Bobby?" Jack managed to slur.

"Yeah Jackie it's me. Angel's gonna take you to the car and I'm gonna find that motherfucker Drako."

Jack felt himself being lifted up and carried outside where the light blinded him and made his head feel like exploding. He was unconscious before he was put in the car.

Inside, Bobby furiously searched for Drako. He made his way up the stairs and mercilessly ripped open the first door he reached. Drako was inside, sitting on the bed, ready to shoot up when he saw Bobby Mercer standing in the doorway and immediately tried to run. Bobby pointed a gun at him which caused him to stop dead in his tracks like a dear caught in the headlights.

"Drako. It's been a long time."

Bobby circled around the frightened man; keeping the gun pointed at his face.

"Now didn't I tell you that I would kill you if I ever saw you giving my brother drugs again?"

When Drako didn't answer, Bobby grabbed him by the collar and smashed his head against the wall.

"Didn't I?" he screamed.

"Y-yes," Drako stammered; obviously afraid of Bobby.

"I should kill you right now, you piece of shit," Bobby said. "You're worthless and I know I'd be a lot happier without you walking the streets. But I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to warn you. If I ever catch you anywhere near my brother, I will kill you. And if and when I do, they're never going to find your body."

With that threat, Bobby dropped Drako and left the piece of shit cowering on the floor. He had more important things to worry about that some son of a bitch who makes money from selling drugs to minors.

When Bobby got to the car, he saw Jack passed out in the back seat and Angel sitting in the front, waiting impatiently for Bobby to get back.

"What took you so long, man?" Angel asked. "You were in there forever."

"Calm down, Angel," Bobby said getting into the car.

The ride was silent for a while until Angel finally came out with the question he'd being dying to hear the answer to.

"So, did you kill him, Bobby? Huh? Did you kill Drako?"

Bobby was silent for a few seconds but finally shook his head.

"No, I didn't kill him. Wasn't worth it. I told him I would if I ever saw him near Jackie again. Scared the motherfucker shitless."

After that, the ride home was silent. No one said anything and the only sound to be heard was the slow, calm breathing of Jack sleeping deeply in the back seat.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was dark inside his room when Jack woke up. He didn't even remember how he got there. The last thing he remembered was sitting on Drako's couch getting high. He slowly got up and made his way down the stairs. The whole house was dark except for one light in the living room. Where was everyone? Was he alone?

"Well look who's finally up!"

Jack looked to the couch and found Bobby sitting there; flipping through the channels and not finding anything interesting.

"What time is it and where is everyone?" Jack asked; sitting down next to Bobby.

Bobby sighed and flipped off the TV. It was finally time to have his little talk with Jack. Whether he had to force the truth out of him or not.

"It's eight and we are the only ones here. Angel is with Sofi and Ma is working late."

"Oh."

It was silent for a moment but Bobby decided not to beat around the bush. He was going to blunt about it.

"All right Jack," he said. "We need to talk."

"Talk about what?" Jack was a little skeptical. He never liked talking much because whenever anyone wanted to 'talk' to him it usually was to get him to open up.

Bobby sighed because he knew it would be hard to get Jack talking. He was in for a long night and Bobby wasn't feeling all that patient.

"About everything that's been going on," he said. "First the drugs and now this guy coming after you? How come you didn't tell me who beat you up that time? And don't feed me that mugging story because it's a bunch of crap!"

Jack was struck silent. How did Bobby find out about Todd and why was he asking all these questions? Jack hated being put on the spot and he felt like he was backed into a corner with no where to go.

"I don't want to talk right now," he said. "I don't feel good. I gotta go upstairs now."

Jack tried to get up and walk out but Bobby grabbed his arm and forced him to sit back down. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Jack and so he would do whatever it took to get Jack talking.

"Look, Jackie, I ain't in the mood to deal with your shit so you better start talking fast. I know someone is following you and I know that someone is screwing you up. So talk or I will tie you to a chair until you do."

Jack silently agreed to talk and Bobby released his grip on Jack's arm. He sat there waiting for Jack to begin.

"Okay," Jack said and shakily began a minute later. "The guy was….is….my….my….father. I don't know how he found me but he did. He said that if I don't give him what he wants he's going to kill you and everyone I ever loved and then he's going to come after me. I guess I couldn't deal with it so I went back to drugs. You know, to forget. That's what's been happening."

Bobby was shocked. How could Jack's father have found him and why after all these years?

"What does he want, Jack?" Bobby asked. "And what happened to make him come after you?"

Jack had hoped he didn't have to talk about that. If he did it meant going back to a place where he'd rather not visit again. He already had to deal with the nightmares that haunted him but he trusted Bobby and began his story from the beginning.

"Todd is my father like I said. He always drank and got drunk and he was always drugged up. I don't think I have to tell you what he did because I think you got the idea. Anyway, one night, ten years ago, I decided that I had enough. He was really drunk and he came in looking for someone to beat up. So I decided to fight back and when he tried something I pulled a gun on him. It was his own gun he kept hidden. I wasn't going to actually shoot him because I had already called the cops. But he came at me with a knife and I guess I just reacted. Without thinking, I pulled the trigger and he fell over. There was so much blood and I thought that I had killed him. I ran away and about two days later, the cops found me. They brought me to a foster home. They told me that Todd was alive and they made me tell them everything. After I did, Todd was arrested and sent to jail. I was put through foster homes and then I ended up here. Everything was going great but he found me and he said that he wants 30 000 dollars by the end of the week which is tomorrow. 30 000 dollars for everyday he spent in jail. He said its 1000 dollars for each month he spent in jail. If I don't give it to him, everyone I love is dead and God only knows what he'll do to me."

The room was deathly silent after Jack had finished. Bobby's mood was changing from anger to shock and then back to anger while Jack just sat there, trying his best to keep the tears from falling.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Bobby asked quietly.

Jack looked up tearfully. "I thought I could handle it on my own, I thought that I could make it go away, I thought…."

Jack started breathing heavily and tears were streaming down his face. Bobby grabbed him in a tight hug and tried to calm him down.

"Bobby what am I going to do? He's going to kill you and everyone else I love and it's my fault!"

Bobby pulled away and made Jack look him straight in the eyes.

"You listen to me, Jack. Okay? You look at me and you listen good. No one is going to kill me or Ma or Angel or Jerry. Do you understand? No one. Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise you that. As long as I'm here, no one is going to hurt you. Albright?."

Jack nodded and smiled as Bobby hugged him once more. No matter what happened, Bobby somehow always made him feel better.

"Jack," Bobby said. "I want you to get some rest okay? Just go upstairs and try to sleep and I'll call Angel and Jerry and we'll figure out a way to stop this guy."

"Okay," Jack agreed, getting up and walking towards the stairs. He stopped and turned around to look back at Bobby.

"Hey Bobby," he said. "Thanks."

Bobby smiled. "Your welcome."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

After Jack had gone upstairs, Bobby immediately called Angel and Jerry to come over. When they got there, Bobby explained the whole story to them. Needless to say, they were stunned silent. Bobby was over the stunned part and he was eager to take down the son of a bitch who hurt his brother.

"So, what are we gonna do? This motherfucker is going down."

"Bobby," Jerry said. "Before you go shooting up the town, you better think about what exactly you're going to do. You can't jus wing it this time. You got to plan it."

Angel agreed. Bobby knew Jerry was right. This would have to take careful planning. Bobby didn't know what this Todd guy was capable of and he didn't want to find out.

"I know," Bobby said. "Look, Jack said this guy expects 30 000 tomorrow. None of us have the money so we're going to send Jack to talk to him. It'll be like nothing happened. He's gonna go out and we'll follow him. When this Todd guy comes, we'll straighten him out. Then we'll take it from there."

"Alright Bobby," Jerry agreed.

"Wait," Angel said. "What if this guy is packin' weapons or something? He did say he was going to kill Jack's family, us, didn't he? He might be prepared or somethin'."

"Don't worry," Bobby assured. "We'll be ready for this bastard. Tomorrow, be here at eight."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

That night, Jack was still awake after everyone had gone to bed. Of course when Bobby and Evelyn had came to check on him, he had pretended to be asleep but despite how hard he tried, he could not sleep. He was afraid of the nightmares that would haunt him while he slept. No matter how hard he tried to fight it, sleep came over him, with the nightmares not to far away.

_He was in a dark room and he was about six years old. He thought he was alone but he heard the footsteps nearing his door. There was no lock on the door and there was no where to hide. He ran to the corner of the room, trying desperately to hide himself. Then he came in and started coming towards Jack._

"_Time for fun."_

Bobby woke up to Jack's screams. He ran towards his brother's room and busted through the door.

"No, stay away from me. Leave me alone," Jack was screaming.

Bobby was used to having nightmares and helping his brothers after they had nightmares. He grabbed Jack and shook him awake.

"Jack, it's okay, you're okay." Bobby said. "It's me, it's Bobby. Calm down, you're okay."

Jack opened his eyes, saw Bobby, and hugged him like never before. He was shaking, breathing hard, and almost on the verge of tears.

"Jack, it's okay," Bobby said. "It was just a nightmare. I'm here and you will be okay. Just go back to sleep. Nothing is going to happen to you."

Bobby got up and made his way to the door but Jack called for him to stop.

"Bobby? Can you stay here until I fall asleep?," Jack asked; sounding helpless and not like himself.

"Sure, Jack. Just go to sleep. I'm right here."

Bobby sat on the chair across from Jack's bed and watched over him until he fell asleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

That morning, Angel and Jerry arrived, as promised, at eight in the morning. Jack, being the lazy teenager that he was, still slept soundly while his brothers planned their day over breakfast.

"Bobby, are you sure you want to do this?," Angel asked. "Like I said last night, he could be packin'."

"Yeah and we'll be packin' more! There's three of us and one of him. Don't worry, Angel. We got this."

Angel shook his head and decided to end the conversation there. When Bobby got something in his head, there was no way of getting it out. He was the most stubborn person you could ever meet.

"What time is it?," Bobby asked.

Jerry checked his watch. "It's five after ten. Why?"

Bobby sighed. "Jack's still sleepin'. I swear, man that kid is so lazy."

"Just like you Bobby," Angel said, causing Jerry to laugh.

"Yeah whatever. I'll go wake Jackie up."

Bobby quietly opened the door to Jack's room. It was a dark room and very messy. There were clothes thrown everyway, papers on the floor, and anything else imaginable. Bobby moved towards the bed, where Jack was just a lump under the covers.

"Jack, get up," Bobby said; slightly shaking Jack.

"No, Bobby, go away," Jack growled.

Bobby sighed. He hated waking up Jack. Mostly because it took so long to get him up.

"Come on, Jack. Don't fuck around. Get up. Now!"

Jack growled louder and pulled the covers over his head.

"Don't growl at me, Jack. You better get up now."

"No. Just let me sleep. Go away Bobby," Jack said; giving Bobby a kick.

Bobby was loosing his patience more and more by the second.

"Jack, if you don't get up in 3 seconds, I'm gonna rip those covers off of you, pick you up, and carry you out the door. Your choice."

Bobby let a few moments pass.

"One…..Two…..Three."

Bobby wasn't kidding. He grabbed the blankets, ripped them off, grabbed Jack and threw him over his shoulder. Jack was wide awake now.

"BOBBY PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!"

Bobby laughed and continued to carry Jack.

"Sorry Jackie but you didn't get up and I told you I would pick you up."

Angel and Jerry heard Jack screaming at Bobby and both went upstairs to see what was going on. They started laughing when they saw Jack, a 16 year old who was almost six feet, over the shoulder of a much shorter Bobby.

"PUT ME DOWN BOBBY! PUT ME DOWN!"

Jack started kicking and Bobby, finally agreeing to Jack's wishes, he dropped Jack into the bathroom, Jack landing on his butt. He looked up at Bobby, seething with anger, steam practically pouring from his ears.

"Why the fuck did you do that?." Jack asked.

"Hey," Bobby said. "When I say I'll do something, you know I mean it. Now get dressed."

Bobby, Angel, and Jerry left Jack sitting on the bathroom floor, while they walked down the stairs laughing.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Half an hour later, Jack emerged from upstairs, dressed in his normal attire which consisted of jeans, black skull t-shirt over a white long-sleeved shirt, a leather jacket and black boots.

"Finally, the black fairy emerges!," Bobby said.

Jack was in no mood to put up with Bobby's jokes.

"Fuck off, Bobby."

Bobby smirked. "Touchy today aren't we?"

Jack gave Bobby a death stare and sat down on the couch; putting his head back and closing his eyes in an attempt for some more sleep.

"Come on, Jackie, let's go," Bobby said.

"Go? Go where?," Jack asked; eyes still closed.

"You know where," Bobby replied. "Don't worry, Jack. Nothing is going to happen to you. Now let's go."

Jack sighed and got up, following his brothers out the door. He trusted that his brothers would help him in every way that they could but no matter what he did, Jack couldn't ignore the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew something was going to happen, he jus didn't know what.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jack nervously walked down the street, knowing what was to come. Everyday, Jack walked and everyday he was pulled in the same alley by Todd. Today was no different. Jack walked along the street and was pulled into the alley but none other by Todd.

"Fancy meeting you here, Jack," he said.

"Leave me alone." Jack tried moving but Todd pushed him back against the wall.

"You got my money? I don't think you do unless you can hide it in that jacket of yours. You know what that means don't you? I'm going to kill your 'family" while you watch. And then, then you're coming back with me."

Todd laughed an evil laugh that gave Jack a chill up his spine.

"No," Jack said with more confidence then he felt. "I am not going anywhere with you and you are not going to kill my family. So fuck off, Todd. You aren't welcome here anymore."

"Really? Well I'm sorry you feel that way, son. I'm sorry. I guess I have to kill you first."

Jack was backhanded by Todd which made him land on the ground. When he looked up, Todd had a gun pointed to his head.

"Goodbye, Jack."

Jack squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the gunshot and the pain of the bullet. But both never came.

"Drop it, you son of a bitch."

Jack opened his eyes. It was his brothers come to save him. Bobby had a gun pointed at Todd. Todd immediately dropped the gun he had pointed at Jack.

"Jack get up," Bobby said.

Jack got up and started to walk towards Bobby but Todd grabbed his arm, spun him around and held a knife against his throat. The knife seemed to be hidden in his sleeve.

"Drop the gun, Mercer," Todd said. "Or little Jack gets dropped right now."

Bobby held the gun for a moment then dropped it to the ground.

"Very good, Mercer. Now, your brothers are going to stand at the wall over there. And you are going to come here and tie Jack's hands together so he can't get away."

"Hell no," Bobby said. "You're fucked. I'm not tying up my own brother so you can take him."

Todd pressed the knife closer to Jack's throat.

"Bobby just do it," pleaded Jack.

Bobby hesitated then grabbed the rope that Todd gave him and tied Jack's hands together.

"I'm sorry," Bobby whispered.

"Good," Todd said. "Now go stand with your brothers against the wall."

Bobby reluctantly walked to the wall and stood next to Jerry and Angel who were silent.

"Well," said Todd. "Thanks for all your help but I'll take it from here. Say goodbye to your 'brothers', Jack, because you'll never be seeing them again."

Jack, knife still pressed to his throat, was dragged out of the alley and thrown into Todd's car. Bobby ran to the entrance of the alley when the car had driven away..

"Shit! What the fuck are we going to do, Bobby?," Angel asked.

Bobby looked down the street where the car had disappeared.

"Jack."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**well….there ya go….third chappie finished….i hope you guys liked it…..took me long to write….please review….**

**-Addie**


	4. Searching For Cracker Jack

**Hey there everyone! Thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. It's just been busy with school and everything. But I'm glad you liked it! Here is chapter 4:**

**AnotherxDayxInxDecember**I'm glad you liked it….yes I stopped at a bad place….had to put in a cliffie to keep everyone coming back for more…but anyway…here is chapter 4…

**SassyCassie08: **thanks for reading….i know cliffhangers are evil…. yes I know…but they were stuck…it was either cooperate or Jack dies. But don't worry….the Mercers will be kicking some bad guy butt soon enough….

**christa-jean chan**I'm glad you like it….here is the chapter 4 update…..hope you like it…

**sam: **aww thanks I'm glad you really like it….here's the update…

**Duchess4ever**I know….I, myself hate when ppl write cliffies but I always put them in my stories….lol….they jus add suspense I guess….here is chapter 4….

**Masterarcher**thanks! you know, it's really hard to write these characters but I decided to try and I'm glad you like it. Nothing will happen to Jack….or maybe it will….gotta wait and see….and don't worry….Bobby will do his fair share of ass kicking pretty soon….

**jill: **thank you…..yup they should have thought of a better plan….but they'll learn from their mistakes I guess…..yup lots of Jack-ness coming up…..hope you like it….

**Abby Mercer**don't gasp yet cuz more is coming up…….

**supernaturalgeek06**don't worry…Bobby will kick ass….all in good time….i'm glad you like it….here is the next chappie……..and yeah I love Sam 2…..Dean's pretty good but its all Sam lol…..

**hi: **thanks…I'm really glad you like it….here is chapter 4…

**thunderincrimson**thanks! don't worry the Mercers will come to the rescue soon enough…..in the mean while I'll try not to hurt Jack too badly but you gotta read on to find out…

**BrittneyRose**I'm glad you like it…here is the next chappie…

**butterfly kisses: **aww thanks!!!! I'm glad you like it! here is your update for you….hope you enjoy it!!!!

**Killer Queen Spril**you love it? thank you lol….well you don't have to wait no more b/c here is the next chappie!!!!!!!!

**A/N: **the italics are showing a scene that already occurred but the person is just thinking about. (Just in case I write it confusingly lol.)

**Disclaimer: **nope I sadly do not own four brothers…. sigh but I do own Todd…..and any other made up ppl….if there are any….so…yeah…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Chapter 4: Searching For Cracker Jack:**

It was dark where Jack was. It was just as he had remembered it always being. He was lying back and letting the events of the day run through his mind. When Todd had thrown him into the car, he began kicking and screaming and tried every possible way to get out. Todd got angry so he pulled over, got out of the car, opened Jack's door, and backhanded him until he had become unconscious. Jack had woken up just as Todd was dragging him in the house. It was not the house he had lived in when he was six, but it was in the same neighbourhood. He put up a hell of a fight but eventually, Todd was able to throw him in the dark room and lock the door. As soon as Todd had left, he cut himself free. When Bobby was forced to tie him up, he secretly slipped his mini pocket knife in between the ropes to help Jack later on. It was a miracle Todd didn't notice and in a few minutes, Jack was able to cut himself free. He just sat, waiting, for hours and hours on end in the same dark room. He was waiting for Todd to come in and "catch up" on all missed time as he put it. He was also waiting for his brothers to rescue him. Judging by the footsteps approaching his door, he knew what was to come first. And he dreaded it completely.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Back at the Mercer house, everything was quiet. Bobby, Angel, and Jerry were flooded with regret and guilt. Bobby, especially. All Angel and Jerry could was watch Bobby blame himself and feel guilty over letting Jack go. Evelyn had told Bobby that it wasn't his fault and she went right down to the agency to see what she could track down on Jack's father.

"I could have done something," Bobby said. "We could have saved him. We should have never done this stupid plan."

Jerry took hold of Bobby's shoulder.

"You can't blame yourself, Bobby. You did everything you could do. That bastard had a knife to his throat. Bobby, he would have killed Jack if you hadn't done what he said. It wasn't your fault. Listen to me Bobby, please."

"I know," Bobby replied. "But I can't fight the feeling that I could have helped. Only God knows where Jack is, what that bastard is doing to him, and how to get him back."

"We'll come up with a plan, Bobby. A better one than before. Maybe Ma found something that could help us."

Just as Angel finished his sentence, Evelyn walked through the door. She looked tired and defeated. A sure sign that she had found nothing that would help them find Jack. She sat down on the couch between Jerry and Angel. Bobby looked at her from the stool which he sat on.

"I'm sorry, boys," she said. "They had nothing. It seems like this Todd character moved somewhere totally different after he got out of jail. They don't know where he is or Jack for that matter. I'm sorry."

"What are we gonna do?," Bobby asked. "We can't just leave him with that creep."

Evelyn tried to be reassuring. "I know, Bobby, I know. We can't do anything right now. It's getting late and I want all of you boys to get some rest. You can figure out what to do tomorrow. I'm sure Jack will be okay for the night." Then she said to herself, "I hope."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

In fact, Jack was not okay for the night. Todd had come into the room and he was drunk as hell. This time, Jack was not going to be taken advantage of. Bobby had taught him how to fight a long time ago and that was the time to use those skills. Jack lay on the bed, the events of a couple hours ago playing through his mind like a majorly fucked up movie.

…………………………

_Jack heard footsteps approaching the room. He prepared himself for what he was about to see. Todd unlocked the door and stumbled in, drunk as hell, and slowly made his way towards Jack._

"_Oh Jaaack!," he slurred making Jack shudder._

_Jack got up and stood his ground; ready for a fight. He was the same height as Todd and he wasn't drunk. Odds were that he would win if he fought hard enough._

"_How does it feel to be back, son?," Todd asked._

"_Fuck you. Don't call me that. I'm not your son anymore."_

_A backhand to the face landed Jack on the floor. He tried to get back up but was kicked back down by Todd._

"_Don't mouth off to me, **son!** Or something might happen to you. We don't want that now do we? Now you stay right here, I'll be right back. If you leave this room, I'll kill you. Got it?"_

_Jack stared blankly, not making a movement or a sound. Todd got angry when Jack didn't answer so he pulled him up by his hair until they were face to face._

"_I said…GOT IT?," he screamed in his drunken fury._

"_Yeah, now let go of me."_

_Todd waited a second longer before dropping Jack to the ground. He gave one final warning and then left the room. Todd had locked the door behind him. Jack got a sudden idea and he turned around to face the window. He had it open in three seconds. He laughed to himself. The roof was low enough to jump off and if he did, he'd be free in no time. He couldn't believe he didn't notice it before but it didn't matter now because soon he'd be free._

"_Perfect," he said to himself._

_Jack carefully climbed out the window, balanced himself on the ledge, and then jumped off. He landed on his feet but he looked up to find that he wasn't alone. Todd's two drinking buddies were standing right in front of him. Roy Freemen and George Manus were around for as long as he could remember. He also remembered how they used to "help" Todd with Jack. _

"_Look what we have here," Roy said; already drunk._

"_It's a runaway Jack," George replied. "Jack, how many times are you going to try to run away before you give up? You never make it. Let's go. Your dad is probably waiting for you."_

"_Fuck you! He isn't my father. I'm getting out of here."_

_Jack tried to run between them but even though they were drunk, they were still fast. They grabbed him and dragged him inside; kicking and screaming for them to let him go. Todd was sitting on the couch waiting for his friends to arrive. He was surprised to see them come in with Jack; who was supposed to be upstairs in his locked room. Jack was not being cooperative and was trying to twist out of their grasp._

"_Look who we found," George said. "Little Jack was trying to run away again."_

"_I told you to seal the window, Todd," Roy said; laughing._

_Todd shook his head and motioned for Jack to sit on the chair in front of him. Jack, of course, wasn't willing and was thrown into the chair instead._

"_You never learn." Todd shook his head. "You are never getting out of here. This is your home and you can't leave. You better get used to it Jackie-boy. You ain't leaving."_

_With those closing words, they advanced towards him; Jack sinking further into the chair. One person he could try and fight. But three? He stood no chance._

That's when everything had started. Jack didn't remember much from what had happened. He tried to block it out as best as he could. He just sat on the bed, smoking a cigarette in an attempt to try and forget how much pain he was in. Jack slowly drifted off into sleep after he had no more tears left to cry.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The next morning, Jack woke up when he heard the front door slam. He looked out the window, which was now nailed shut, and saw Todd leaving. This was his chance. Somehow, he would get the door open and then get out. Jack ran to the door, tried the knob and it surprised him when the door swung open. _Dumb fucks must have been too drunk and left it open,_ Jack thought. Without hesitation, he ran out the door and bolted down the stairs. He was about to walk out the front door but stopped cold when he saw Roy and George watching from across the street.

"Fuck!"

Then he got an idea.

Bobby sat alone at the kitchen table; an untouched cup of coffee in front of him. He had been sitting there since Evelyn left for work which was over an hour ago. He still felt guilty about letting Jack go. Bobby sat there, feeling sorry for himself, when the phone rang suddenly. He picked it up after the fourth ring.

"Yeah?"

"Bobby? Oh thank God you're there. It's Jack."

Bobby's eyes went wide in disbelief. He could not believe it.

"Jackie! Thank God! Are you okay? Did he hurt you? How did you get to the phone? Where are you? Are you---"

"Bobby!," Jack said. "Listen to me. I don't have much time. The door to the room he keeps me in was open and I snuck down after he left. I'm okay so far. I don't know where I am exactly but I do recognize the neighbourhood. It's outside of town. It's not just him anymore either. He's got his two friends with him. They have guns and a bunch of other shit. That's all. Bobby, I really want to get out of here. When are you guys going to come find me? Please, Bobby. You gotta hurry."

Bobby was stunned silent. Jack's pleading was breaking Bobby's heart. It made him want to get Jack out more than ever.

"Shit," Jack said; hearing a noise from outside.

"What?"

"He's coming back. I gotta go. Please hurry Bobby."

Bobby heard a click on the other end and hung up a few seconds later. He was relieved that Jack was okay but he needed to save him. Even if it killed him.

Jack had hung up just as Todd was opening the door. He was halfway up the stairs when Todd saw him.

"Stop!"

Jack froze on the spot; muttering under his breath. Todd was enraged to see Jack out of his room so he grabbed Jack and dragged him up the stairs by his hair.

"How did you get out, you little fuck?"

Jack tried to get out of Todd's grasp but failed miserably.

"The door was open," said Jack; still trying to pull Todd's hands off his head. It was painful being dragged by your hair.

Todd finally reached the room in which he savagely threw Jack in. Jack hit the wall and fell to the floor; a mirror from the wall crashing down over him, leaving tiny cuts all over his body.

"Next time, it'll be out the window," Todd said before closing and locking the door behind him.

Jack slowly got up, grabbed a box a Kleenex and tried to stop the bleeding from all the various cuts he had. One was particularly deep. He pulled out a piece of glass from it and immediately put pressure on to stop it from bleeding. Jack lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling and praying to be saved.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Look guys," Bobby said. "We need to and save him. All we gotta do is load some guns and shoot those mother fuckers. We just need to find out where he is. He says it's some place outside of town. Once we do, we kill those bastards once and for all."

Angel and Jerry simply stared at Bobby; thinking that he was insane. Jerry shook his head disapprovingly.

"No Bobby. We need a plan. Last time we had to back away and watch him being taken away. I don't want to risk it and watch him get killed this time. That's why we are going to make a plan when we know all the details and after that, you can kill whoever you want. Okay?"

"Yeah Bobby," Angel agreed. "Jer's right, man. We gotta plan it out."

Bobby thought about it and then finally nodded.

"Okay."

Jerry got up. "All right. I gotta go now but I'll come by later."

"Yeah," Angel said; following Jerry out the door. "Sofi's waiting for me."

They said their goodbyes and then left. Bobby flipped on the tv; sighing in frustration on not being able to do anything. An hour later, he was shaken awake by Evelyn.

"Hey Ma," he greeted; getting up and following her into the kitchen.

"How was your day, honey?," she asked.

"Fine. Ma, Jack called from wherever he is."

Evelyn dropped he plate she was holding in surprise.

"Jack? Is he all right? What did he say?"

"Calm down, Ma. He said he's okay for now. Todd has two other guys with him. Jack said he's on the outside of town. He's scared and he wants to come home. That's it."

There was a silence between them and the tension was so thick, it could be cut with a knife.

"Ma, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't' know," Evelyn said. "You and your brothers need to wait it out. It will all come in good time. Jackie is strong. He'll be fine until you figure out something. All in good time, Bobby. All in good time."

Gasping, Jack sat up in bed; his eyes flying open and looking wildly around the room. He calmed down when he realized he just had another endless nightmare.

"Fuck," he said; breathing a sigh of relief. "Oh God. Fuck. Jesus Christ, I gotta get out of here."

Jack looked out the window and watched as Todd drove away for his morning trip to the bar.

"Bastard," Jack muttered to himself.

Jack wanted so bad to try and escape. He knew he couldn't. Roy and George watched the house every minute Todd was gone. If Jack didn't succeed and got caught escaping again, Todd would kill him. Then suddenly, Jack thought, '_What would Bobby do?"_. He didn't know why he thought it but he did. Bobby wouldn't sit down and take it. Bobby would do anything in his power to get out.

"Fuck it," Jack said. "I'm done with this shit."

Now he knew he couldn't walk out the front door because he'd be taken down in two seconds. What he could do was stock up. He needed everything he could to get away from Todd. He knew for a fact that Todd had a gun. Jack saw Todd hide it before dragging him upstairs on the first day he got there. Jack also still had the mini pocket knife Bobby had given him. All he needed was food. Todd didn't give him anything and Jack would need as much strength as he could get. Jack started to pick the lock, a well earned trick from Angel, and had it open in seconds. He took a deep breath and turned the doorknob.

"Here we go."

Jack stepped out into the hallway; silently praying for safety.

Bobby sat at Johnny G's bar; drinking shot after shot. He was fairly drunk and was looking to go all the way to full out drunk. Jerry and Angel had been looking for him all day and were relieved when they finally found him.

"Hey Jerry! Angel! Come have a drink with me!"

Bobby was definitely past fairly drunk. Jerry and Angel exchanged glances before approaching Bobby.

"Bobby, what are you doing, man?," Angel asked.

Bobby laughed. "I'm drinkin'." He held his glass up to Angel. "Want some?"

"We are supposed to be looking for Jack!," Jerry said; starting to loose patience.

"I know," Bobby replied. "I know. It's too hard. I like drinking."

"Bobby! What the hell are you getting drunk for? To forget?"

"Yup!" Bobby was in bad shape.

"Well we found something," Angel said.

Bobby looked up. "Really?"

Jerry and Angel nodded simultaneously. They helped Bobby walk to the car.

"Let's go home first. Tomorrow we can start."

Angel looked back at Bobby who had fallen asleep in the backseat.

"He's gonna have a hell of a hangover tomorrow."

Jerry laughed. "I know."

Jack was back in his room; safe and sound. He succeeded in getting all that he needed and then locking his door when he got back. Todd, who got home an hour after Jack finished, did not notice anything so far. Now, Jack sat on the bed; the gun in the nightable drawer next to him and the pocketknife in the back pocket of his jeans. Jack sat up in an attempt not to fall asleep. He sat there waiting. Waiting to be saved. What he didn't know was that he would be saved sooner then he expected.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Well….that was a long chappie to write…hope it was long enough…please review!!!!!!!!**

**-Addie**


	5. Chapter 5: Fatal Consequences

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I'm really sorry for not updating in a really long time. I feel so bad but I have been busy. With school assignments and exams coming up and I went on a trip for a while and it was just hectic. But, for all those who have had the patience to wait, this chapter is for you.

**Smiju: **thanks! here is the next chapter for you...

**Iris Knotwise: **Don't be sad...everyone will get their revenge sooner or later...of course...you need to read on to find out...

**butterfly kisses: **i'm glad you like it... don't worry...Bobby will get his chance to kick butt very soon...

**Masterarcher: **I'm glad you liked it...thanks for the contructive criticism...you'll find out why they didn't go to the police and start something. please read on..

**jill: **glad you liked it! please keep on the next chapter for you...

**supernaturalgeek06: **i'm glad you like it! here's the next chappie for you...and yup I love Sammy...did you see the season finale?

**Killer Queen Spril: **well...you need not wait no more lol...here is chapter 5...

**irocksocks: **keep reading to find out!!!!

**Kaylen: **thank you! i'm really glad you enjoy it...please keep on reading...

**Torilei: **thanks for liking it lol...read on...it gets even better...

**akaii-chan: **thank you very much! i'm glad you enjoy the story and I'm glad you like me lol...supernatural rocks and so does Sammy...did you see the finale? and I hope you liked the movie...keep reading...

**Joralie: **here is the next chappie for you...

please don't yell at me lol... i understand that people like this story and want me to update but they also know that I've got a life too and that I can't spend it on the computer all the time...i hope you really reconsider and read this story and I will try my best to update sooner...

**:-D: **here is an update for you!!!!

**Disclaimer: **no i dont own Four Brothers... sigh not even Jack BIG SIGH well i do own the made up people so that counts for something...lol...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: Fatal Consequences: **

Sleep was peaceful for Bobby. It was quiet and dreamless. Waking up however, was a totally different story. Bobby had consumed so much alcohol the previous night which he was now paying for with the head-splitting migraine he had. In a nut-shell, Bobby was seriously hung over. It was already late in the afternoon when Bobby decided that he could not sleep any longer.

"Finally, he's awake!," Angel said as Bobby made his way down the stairs.

"Shut-up, Angel. You're screaming is makin' my head hurt." Bobby sat down next to Angel. "So, what do we know? You guys told me you found something. You better have not been lyin' cause if you were I'll...I'll throw up on you."

"You remember yesterday?"

"Yes, Angel," Bobby said. "I was drunk not retarded."

There was a silence between them. Bobby looked around the room.

"Where's Jerry?," he asked.

"I'm right here," Jerry replied; emerging from the kitchen.

Bobby stared up at his brothers; waiting but they weren't getting the message.

"Well?"

Angel looked confused. "Well what?"

"Tell me what you found, you idiot!"

"Calm down, Bobby," Jerry said. "I was getting to that. Before we came to look for you yesterday, Marcus came by because he had some news about Jack. As you know, Marcus works at Laskey's, the bar. Anyway, he told us that Todd had come into his bar that day. Marcus recognized him from the time we asked him to spy on Jack. So, Todd stays a couple of hours and gets drunk. Really drunk. Marcus offered to drive him home since his shift was over. Todd who was extremely smashed at this point, agreed. Which means, we got an address. 91 Crestwood Avenue."

Bobby stared up at Jerry in disbelief.

"Are you sure?," Bobby asked; jumping from the couch despite his head's protests.

"Yeah," Angel replied. "It's Marcus, Bobby. He tells the truth to us cause he knows we'll beat his ass if he don't."

Bobby nodded and began getting his guns and other such things.

"Wait Bobby, what the hell are you doing? We need a plan, we need to---"

Bobby spun around to face Jerry; his eyes blazing with fury.

"No, Jerry. I'm sick and tired of waiting around. We know where he is and we're gonna go get him. We don't need a motherfucking plan. I'm going. With or without you."

Bobby grabbed his jacket and stormed out; leaving Jerry and Angel speechless. A minute later, they rushed out to catch him.

"Hold up, Bobby! We're coming!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was sitting on the floor under the window. Todd came home drunk the night before and of course took all his anger out on Jack. When Todd came home, he had stumbled into Jack's room, screaming about how someone had stolen his gun. Jack, of course, denied but Todd would hear nothing of it. He was drunk and angry and Jack was the only one there.

Jack tried to stand up for himself by pulling out his knife on Todd. he almost succeeded in fighting Todd off until Roy and George came upstairs. After that, everything went to hell. Jack blocked everything that had happened out of his mind as best as he could but he did remember being thrown down the stairs and the being dragged back up by his hair.

Before they left him alone, they tied his hands to the heater that stood under the window. Now, he still sat there; unable to untie himself. He suddenly heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

_Oh God. Do I ever get a break?_

Todd burst into the room and strode over to Jack. He wasn't drunk but still evil nonetheless.

"Hello Jack," he said.

Todd reached over and untied Jack; pulling him up by his shirt and dragging him out of the room.

"Come join us downstairs."

Todd was dragging Jack down the hallway.

"Wait! Wait! Stop!"

"What the fuck do you want?," Todd asked; stopping.

Jack's mind raced for an excuse. He needed to get the gun. "I--I--I--I really need to change. My clothes are all ripped and bloody. Please."

Todd pondered this and then threw Jack back into his room. "You have one minute."

Jack was grateful and went to the closet to get a shirt. The shirt he'd been wearing for the past couple days was ripped and bloodied. Jack grabbed a blue t-shirt that probably belonged to Todd and slipped it on.

He ran to the bedside table, grabbed the gun, and put it in the waistband of his jeans. Todd came in a second later and pulled Jack out of the room and down the hallway. Whatever was about to happen; Jack would be prepared for it.

"Hurry up," Todd said; shoving Jack down the stairs.

Jack was pushed into a chair that was across from the couch where Todd sat with Roy and George on either side of him.

"Now Jack," Todd said. "I still want my money."

"What money?," Jack asked; tired and weak.

"The money you owe me for every day I spent in jail because of you, you little fuck. I asked for it and you didn't give it to me. That's why you're here. I want my money and you're going to get it for me. If you don't, well, you're precious Bobby will find out how it feels to loose a brother. Do you understand?"

Jack sat there; unable to think or move. Wasn't it enough for them when they nearly killed him everyday? Now they wanted money from him? Jack had had enough.

"No," Jack said. "I'm not going through this anymore. I won't. Fuck all three of you. You are not going to hurt me anymore."

Jack stood up and pointed the gun at all three of them.

"Or I'll shoot you all. Do _you _understand?"

Roy and George were stunned. Todd was enraged.

"You little fuck! You did steal it! I'm going to kill you!"

Jack smirked. "The way I see it, I can kill you right now."

Todd seethed with anger but didn't say anything. Before anything else was said, the door burst open. Jack nearly dropped the gun in surprise.

"Bobby? Angel? Jerry? Holy shit!"

Bobby smiled. "Hey Jack."

Todd had taken advantage of the situation by tackling Jack to the ground, knocking the gun out of his hands in the process. Bobby was on him in a second. Todd was choking Jack and Bobby was trying to pry his hands off Jack's throat before Jack lost all consciousness.

Bobby was able to get Todd off; leaving Jack gasping for air. The whole thing was a big mess. Angel was fighting Roy, Jerry was fighting George, and Bobby was fighting Todd. It was going good for the Mercers until Roy took out his gun, threw it to Todd, who in turn put it to Bobby's head.

"Say your prayers, Mercer."

**BANG!**

The gun shot caused everyone to stop in their tracks. Bobby looked shocked but not as shocked as Todd who fell to the floor; dead. Jack stood up shakily; the gun still in his hand.

"Is he---? Did I---? Is he---?."

"He's dead, Jackie." Bobby took the gun and threw it to the side. "Come on, Jackie, it's time to go home."

Roy and George had long since run away so it was just the Mercers...and Todd. Jack let himself be led out the door and to the car. When they reached home, Evelyn grabbed him and held him close.

"Oh Jackie! I thought we lost you."

Jack was near crying as he asked:

"Why didn't you come look for me? Why didn't you call the police or something?"

Evelyn led Jack to the couch; the other three following.

"We couldn't get the police involved, Jack," Evelyn said.

"Why not?" Jack was getting frustrated.

Bobby put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "If we called the police, they would call the adoption agency and there would be some big court battle and Todd would end up winning because he is your biological father."

"Yes." Evelyn nodded. "it's happened before. And we couldn't loose you."

"So, Ma trusted us to find you. And we did," Angel said.

Jerry smiled. "At least we can be normal again."

"At least it's over now," Bobby said.

There suddenly was a knock on the door and Jack went to answer it. There were two police officers standing there.

"Jack Mercer?"

"Yeah."

"You're under arrest for the murder of Todd Diamond. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say..."

Jack was stunned and he was led to the police car. The last thing he remembered was seeing his family as the police car drove away. The rest was black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It wasn't that long but I still hope you liked it...please review...**


	6. Hell Came Back Again

**A/N: **Hi there guys! Yes I know I didn't update in a while……please don't kill me. lol. I was away on vacation so I really couldn't get to a computer but I wrote the whole chappie while I was there so…yeah. But now for the rest of the summer I'm not going anywhere so I'll have more time to be on the computer all day. Okay, with that said, enjoy the next chappie……..

**RavenclawHermione94**you sound shocked…..lol….but you wont be after reading this chapter….or maybe you will…read on

**SparkFiction**I know…I am the evil cliffhanger person but worry no more because the story continues….

**Smiju**thank you for liking it….and the suspense is over….keep on reading!!!!

**Dragon Rider Murtagh**thanks I'm glad you enjoy it! you gotta read on to see what happens to Jack….keep reading!

**:-D: **Jack's been through a lot but it ain't over yet….keep reading…

**jackysgal: **yup he is far to hot to be jailed but you gotta read to find out….

**Blondie 24-7: **thanks! I'm glad you liked it! scroll down to find out!

**akanii-chan: **yeah…Jack likes to faint a lot in this story lol…. I'm glad you enjoyed the movie…I loved it to. it did make me sad when he died but the movie was still good….well….keep reading…

**Masterarcher: **I'm glad I could clear that up for you. But I'm glad you pointed that out because sometimes I miss things and pointing it out makes me go back and explain better so thank you! Oh and I'm glad you liked it! Read on to find out more….

**Disclaimer: **blah blah blah…. I own nothing…. blah blah blah

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 6: Hell Came Back Again: **

"Jack! Jack! JAAAACK!"

Jack could vaguely feel someone shaking him and calling his name. He didn't want to wake up but the voice kept getting louder and more annoying every second.

"JACK! GET THE FUCK UP!"

Slowly, Jack opened his eyes and was surprised to see Bobby standing over him.

"Bobby? Oh, thank God!" Jack said; sitting up. "I had this weird dream that I got arrested."

"Look around, Jackie. You're in a jail cell."

"Oh. Crap."

Jack looked around and then looked at Bobby; confused again.

"Bobby, why are you here?"

Bobby laughed. "Well, I kinda got mad when the cops came to take you."

"Oh no." Jack groaned. "What did you do?"

"Nothin'. Well, not really. I just punched out one of them."

"Oh Bobby."

The brothers sat in silence for a moment; unsure of what to say or do next. Jack became very fidgety and could not sit still. Soon, he began to pace around the cell and wouldn't stop until Bobby grabbed him and made him sit down.

"Relax," he said. "You can't be like this. They're gonna come and question you soon and you----"

"What?" Jack screamed; stopping Bobby mid-sentence.

"They gotta question you, Jack."

Jack looked like he would pass out any second. "What---what do I say?"

"I don't know. Tell them you were bangin' their daughter or somethin'."

"Bobby!"

"Oh, sorry. Tell them you were bangin' their sons."

"BOBBY!"

Bobby grinned his trademark grin and then became serious.

"Look," he said. "Don't say too much okay? You tell them how you were kidnapped and how it was all self-defense. Don't say anything else. You got it, fairy?"

Jack nodded.

"Good."

Just then, an officer came and opened the cell door.

"Let's go Mercer," he said; pointing at Jack.

He led Jack out of the cell and shut the door on Bobby's face.

"Hey! What about me?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack was led into an interrogation room and handcuffed to a chair. Two officers, Wilkinson and Grant, surrounded him. Needless to say, Jack was scared.

"All right," said Wilkinson. "Let's cut to the chase. You murdered Todd Diamond, right?"

Jack tried to keep his voice steady. "No."

"You didn't?"

"No."

"That's not what we heard," Grant said. "We have two witnesses that saw you kill your father. He was your father wasn't he?"

Jack hesitated for a moment and then said, "Yes."

"Why would you murder your father?"

"I didn't." Jack was becoming frustrated; his voice getting stronger.

The officers were getting impatient with Jack. Wilkinson took over for Grant.

"Look, kid," he said. "I don't want to have to hit you but I'm coming pretty close. Did you or did you not pull the trigger on the gun that killed Todd Diamond?"

Jack sighed. "I pulled the trigger but it wasn't murder."

Wilkinson came face to face with Jack.

"And how is that not murder?"

"It was self-defense."

"What exactly happened?" asked Grant.

Jack took a deep breath, hesitated and then began.

"He-he- kidnapped me," Jack said. "He found me and took me. Him and his two---friends weren't exactly that nice to me. They wouldn't let me go. That's when my brothers came to save me. He was about to shoot Bobby and I had to do something. I had no choice."

"This seems like a second time you've had no choice."

Jack looked up at Grant; shocked. "What?"

Grant leaned in close to Jack's face. "You said the same thing ten years ago when you shot Todd. You had no choice."

"It's true," Jack said. "He was going to kill me. I was six years old. I didn't want to die. I did what I could to get out."

"What about this time?"

"HE WAS GOING TO KILL MY BROTHER! WHAT THE FUCK WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?"

The officers looked stunned for a moment while Jack sat there; just as stunned. The silence was deafening. Wilkinson stood over Jack; his eyes cold.

"All right, kid," he said. "I don't appreciate this attitude of yours. You're story sounds believable. But it's up to the judge."

"Judge," Jack asked in a shaky voice. "No. I'm not going to a j-judge."

"You're sixteen, kid," said Grant. "You killed someone. You can be tried in a court. And you will be."

Jack was getting a sick feeling in his stomach. "And until then….what….where do I go?"

Wilkinson un-cuffed Jack and led him out the door. He didn't give him and answer. Bobby was waiting for him outside the room.

"Ready to go?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

After filling out the required forms, Jack and Bobby were allowed to go home. The car ride was only ten minutes but it felt much longer.

"What did they say?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing." Jack was retreating back into his shell; something he hadn't done in a while.

Bobby had detected it right away. "Jack! Don't go all quiet on me. I hate that shit! Now tell me what happened, Jack."

Jack sighed. He wished that everything would stop. He hated it. And it was going to kill him.

"It really was nothing," Jack said. "All they did was accuse me of murder. Yeah, and then they explained that I have to go to court in a week where I will be convicted and tried as an adult. Oh yeah wait, I'll also be spending the rest of my life in jail. But other than that, everything's great."

Bobby was shocked at Jack's attitude. He was never bitter or sarcastic; especially toward his family. But Bobby understood how Jack felt. His baby brother was suffering and he couldn't do anything. That sole fact was eating away at him. When Bobby pulled up at the house, Jack brightened a little. All he wanted to do was go to sleep and wake up to have everything back to normal again. But of course, that wouldn't happen.

"Where is everybody?" Jack asked; following Bobby into the empty house.

"At work," Bobby said. "Last night, Ma, Angel, and Jerry came to the station. I made them go home and I told them to go to work today and not worry because I'd baby-sit you."

"I don't need a babysitter!"

Bobby laughed. "Yeah you do, Jackie. You're still a baby."

Jack just gave Bobby an un-amused glare and Bobby stared right back at him. It was the first time Bobby _really_ looked at Jack and seeing what he saw, his expression became serious.

"Jesus, Jack," he said; grabbing Jack's face to get a better look. "What the fuck did they do to you?"

Jack squirmed out Bobby's grip.

"It's not that bad, Bobby. I'll go clean myself up."

"Jack!" Jack continued to walk out of the room. "JACK!"

Jack could never ignore Bobby even he tried. He turned around, the sudden movement making him dizzy. Bobby rushed up to grab him.

"Yeah Jack, you're really fine."

Bobby led Jack to his room and sat him down.

"Stay," Bobby ordered.

"I'm not a dog, Bobby."

"Sometimes I wonder."

"Oh, fuck off!"

Bobby came back into the room and dumped an armful of bandages and a bottle of iodine on the bed next to Jack.

"No," Jack said. "Bobby…….."

Bobby sighed. "Don't be a baby, Jack."

"But….Bobby…."

"Do you want to go to the hospital?"

Jack's voice was quiet. "No."

"Well, then?" Bobby asked.

"Can't you just leave it? I'll be fine." Jack could be very stubborn sometimes.

"No, Jack," Bobby replied. "Then it would get infected and I'd have to bring you to the hospital. Do you want that?"

"No."

"Then?"

Jack was defeated. "Fine."

"Oh, good," Bobby said. "Take off your shirt. I imagine it's worse than your face."

Bobby was right, except worse was an understatement. Despite Bobby's fear of hurting Jack more, Bobby began to clean up Jack. Or, at least he tried to. Every time he got near Jack, Jack would grab his hand and push it away. It made Bobby very annoyed.

"Jack," he said. "If you grab my hand one more time, I will slap you."

Jack immediately stopped. Bobby would never hit him but he sure sounded serious so Jack stopped. By the time Bobby was finished, Jack had passed out from the pain. Bobby covered him up with a blanket and shut the light.

"Sleep tight, kid."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was around seven when Angel walked into the house finding Bobby half-asleep in front of the TV.

"Hey Bobby," he said. "Where's Jack?"

"Asleep," he replied; flipping off the TV. "He passed out while I was cleaning him up. Man, I've never seen anything so bad and trust me when I say I've a lot of awful things."

Angel nodded. "I know, man. It's tough."

They sat in silence; both lost in their own thoughts.

"They might take him away." Bobby broke the silence.

"What?" Angel was stunned. "Nah, man, they wouldn't do that. They can't."

"The hell they can't! They told me at the station. Todd, his father, the goddamn son of a bitch, had a will. It says that should anything happen to him, he gives his two friends, Roy and George, custody of Jack."

Angel was stunned. "That ain't right. He's already adopted."

Bobby sighed. "I know that. But the fucking court don't see it like that. He can't be adopted if someone already has custody of him. He'll likely be spent to his rightful guardians. And if he's charged, instead of going to jail, he'll be sent to his guardians. It's apparently better than sending a young kid to jail."

"Does Ma know?" Angel asked.

"Yeah. I called her at work after Jack fell asleep. Told her everything."

"What can we do?"

"Nothin' right now. We got to wait for the trials."

"Trials? You mean there's more than one?"

"Yeah, there are two. One to determine where Jack is to stay during the trial and then the other to determine if he's guilty of not."

Angel sighed. "Who's gonna tell him?"

"I will," Bobby said. "I will."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, Bobby was the first one up. Evelyn was in the kitchen making breakfast when he walked in.

"Morning Bobby," she greeted. "You're up early. What's wrong?"

Bobby poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. He hated waking up early.

"It's Jack," he replied. "I don't know how I'm gonna tell him. It'll kill him if he has to live with those bastards. You should have seen what they did to him, Ma. They can't make him live there."

Evelyn nodded. She understood how Bobby felt because she felt the same way.

"Didn't they check him at the station?" she asked.

"Not really. They only saw his face which wasn't too bad. They probably think he got into a fight. And you know Jack. He wouldn't say anything. It's too late now. I already cleaned him up."

"It's okay, Bobby," Evelyn said. "Jackie will be fine. He's strong. Like his brother."

Bobby smiled. Evelyn could always make him feel better.

"I need to go to work," she said. "You take care of Jack."

Evelyn left Bobby sitting at the kitchen table. After finishing his coffee, he called Jerry. He figured that Jack would need all his brothers. Jerry of course said he'd come. He arrived just after ten.

"Hey Jer."

"Hey Bobby."

"Are Angel and Jack still asleep?" Jerry asked; sitting next to Bobby.

"Not anymore," Angel said; walking into the room.

"Well then, Jackie is still sleeping. That kid is so lazy."

"Yeah. Just like his brother Bobby," Jerry laughed.

Bobby looked shocked. "I'm not lazy."

"Oh no?" Angel asked.

"No. I'm not."

Angel smiled. "Do you remember the time when you had a job interview and you slept in because you didn't feel like getting up?"

"Or the time when you had a job but you never went because it started too early?"

"Yeah and when you always showed up at school late because getting sleep helped your brain function more than learning did?"

"No," Jerry said. "Thee best is when he used to sit under a tree and relax while everyone ran laps."

"And when he used to make us get everything for him. Well, now Jack has to do that."

Both Angel and Jerry were laughing and Bobby grinned.

"Well, okay, I do admit to doing those things."

Angel and Jerry, who had just stopped laughing, broke into another laughing fit, this time joined by Bobby.

"Jeez. It sounds like a party in here. Some people are trying to sleep."

They turned to see Jack standing in the doorway.

"Hey!" Jerry greeted. "How are you feeling?"

Jack yawned. "Fine. But I would have like to sleep a little more."

"Of course you want to sleep more," Bobby said. "You are very lazy, Cracker Jack."

"Oh don't start Bobby. It's too early."

Bobby smiled. Then he remembered what he needed to do and his expression became a little more serious.

"Jack, can I talk to you a minute?"

"Yeah." Jack sounded cautious.

"Outside?"

"Okay," Jack said, following Bobby outside.

"What's that all about?" Jerry asked after they left.

While Angel explained everything to Jerry, Bobby paced up and down the porch; not knowing how to start. Jack began getting nervous.

"What is it?" Jack asked. He'd never seen Bobby like this and it was scaring him.

"Look Jack," Bobby said; sitting next to Jack. "I need to tell you what they told me at the station. You're not going to like it but I need to tell you. Okay?"

Jack looked confused. "Okay."

Bobby sighed. "You know the trial is next week right?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

"That's going to be the first trial. They're going to see where you're going to stay during the trial."

"What? What do you mean stay? I want to stay here." Jack was getting panicked.

Bobby was struggling with the words. It pained him to be saying this to Jack.

"They don't think it's right to have you stay with us because we might let you run away or we might make you say things in court that aren't true."

"Where would I go?" Jack asked; his voice shaking. "To jail?"

"No," Bobby replied. "To your rightful guardians."

The words hit Jack like a physical blow and it showed on his face. Bobby felt like he had hit Jack and the pain he felt was awful.

"Who are they?" Jack asked; already knowing but hoping it wasn't true.

Bobby sighed. "You're father's friends. Those two assholes that I should have killed."

"They're not his friends."

"What?" Bobby asked; confused.

"They're not his friends," Jack repeated. "They're his brothers. No one knows about it because they're wanted for murder. And their names aren't Roy and George either."

"Who did they murder?"

Jack's voice was the smallest whisper. "My mother."

Bobby was stunned silent and Jack was staring straight ahead; remembering a time that he wished he could forget. Jack looked at Bobby; waiting.

"What happens after the trial?" Jack asked.

"You stay with whoever the court decides," Bobby said. "Then there's the second trial. They decide if you're guilty or not. If you are, you'll be sent to live with your guardians."

"And that's it?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. That's it, Jackie."

Jack looked away. He was struggling not to cry and Bobby wouldn't blame him if he did. He felt the exact same way.

Bobby put a reassuring hand on Jack's shoulder.

"It'll all be okay, Jackie. I promise."

Jack smiled weakly. "Whatever you say, Bobby."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Jack was walking down a dark hallway. He was scared. He could hear screaming in the distance and a lot of this being thrown around and breaking. The sounds were coming from the kitchen and as he got closer, he heard a voice that he thought he would never hear again. It was his mother. She was begging them to stop. It was a place Jack knew all too well. He rushed in to try and stop what was about to happen but he was too late. The shots already went off and his mother was lying on the ground. She disappeared before he could get to her. And then he was surrounded by the three men he hated the most._

"_Are you ready to join your mother?" Todd asked._

"_We'll be seeing you soon."_

_They were closing in on him. He was screaming for them to leave him alone._

"Jack! Jack! Come on Jack! Wake up! It's just a dream!"

Jack opened his eyes and saw a figure standing over him. He jumped and tried to get away.

"Jack! Calm down."

Jack stopped struggling. "Bobby?" His voice was filled with fear.

"It's me, Jackie. It's me. Calm down."

It was hard for Jack to calm down. He was shaking and he sure that it was real this time.

"Can you tell me about it?" Bobby asked.

Jack shook his head. he never liked talking about his nightmares.

"Please Jack? It'll make it easier for you to get it out into the open."

Jack sighed and then began.

"They killed me mother," he said. "I saw it happen. It was a long time ago. I was five years old. One night, all three of them came home drunk. It wasn't unusual but she still didn't like it. Anyway, they came home and they were yelling and breaking things. I woke up and came down to see where all the noise was coming from. They grabbed me as soon as I came into the room. She tried to stop them from doing anything to me and that's when it happened. Todd held me back and forced me to watch. Roy and George, or rather, James and Simon, took turns shooting her until she was dead. It was horrible, Bobby. After that, I told my teacher at school. I was a kid; I didn't know what to do. After that, Roy and George were on the run. Todd went along with the story, saying that he wasn't there and he beat me into agreeing with him. A year later, they came back with different names and different faces. That's it."

By the time Jack was done, he was crying. Bobby hugged him until he felt better enough to stop.

"I'm sorry, Jack," he said. "I'll do everything I can to stop them from getting to you."

Jack nodded. "You have to. If they get their hands on me, they'll kill me. I don't want that to happen."

"It won't," Bobby said. "I promise you it won't. You go back to sleep now. I'll be right here. I won't leave you."

Jack lay back down and was soon asleep. Bobby sat there all night, watching over his brother.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The rest of the week went by fast. Jack was kept busy by his brothers. They took him out places and they played hockey. It was the morning of the trial and Jack, being his usual lazy self, did not want to wake up. Bobby was the lucky one who got to try and make Jack get up.

"Come on Jack! Get the fuck up!"

Jack growled. He didn't talk in the morning. Bobby hated it when he did that.

"I mean it, Jack," Bobby said. "I don't have a lot of patience today. Get the fuck up!"

Again, Jack growled and kicked Bobby, making him almost fall. Bobby was getting very angry.

"Jack, I swear to God, if you don't get up, I will drag you out of that bed by your hair."

Jack didn't move. He had already fallen back asleep while Bobby was talking.

"Oh my God! I don't believe this fucking kid!"

Bobby left the room and came back with a bucket of cold water.

"Sorry, Jackie, but that's the way it's got to be done."

Without hesitation, Bobby dumped the water on Jack. He was up in a flash.

"I'm going to kill you!" he screamed.

He chased Bobby all the way into the kitchen.

"Come on," Bobby said. "What are you gonna do?"

Jack smiled. Their sink had one of those faucets that you could pull out and wash the dishes with. It was like a mini hose. Jack grabbed it and aimed it at Bobby. A second later, freezing cold water came rushing out at Bobby. It was Jack's turn to laugh.

"How does that feel, Bobby? Maybe I should make it colder."

Bobby tackled Jack before he could touch the faucet. Jerry and Angel came in to find them lying on the floor side by side, dripping wet. Jack and Bobby looked at each other; thinking the same thing. Bobby grabbed the faucet hose and sprayed Angel and Jerry until they both fell down. They all looked at each other and began laughing. It was the funniest thing in the world to them. At the same moment, Evelyn walked in.

"Boys! What's going on here?" She was trying to be serious but failed.

"Bobby started it," Jack said and they all laughed.

"Well, if you boys are done….swimming, then would you please go get ready? The trial is in an hour."

They all got up from the floor and left to get ready and were walking to the car a little while later. The fun that they had earlier was long forgotten.

"Don't worry," Bobby said. "You don't gotta talk today. They are gonna decide where you're gonna stay. That's all."

Jack just nodded. He began getting a sick feeling in his stomach. When they got to the courthouse, Jack sat with his lawyer. His name was John Stevenson and from the rumors, he was a pretty good lawyer. The other lawyer, Paul Stockwell was said to be even better.

"All rise, all rise, Judge A.E Wilson presiding."

"Please be seated," he said.

The judge looked like a member of the high-class society. He looked at Jack like he was a piece of dirt.

"Mr. Stevenson, please explain to the jury where it is in the best interest of Mr. Mercer to say during the duration of the trial."

"It is in the best interest of Mr. Mercer to remain where he is. At his home with Evelyn Mercer. It is where he is the safest and it is where he feels more at home. It has been his home for a while now."

"Thank you," the judge said. "Now Mr. Stockwell if you would present to the jury your opinion of where Mr. Mercer should stay."

"It would be in the best interest of Mr. Mercer to stay with his legally appointed guardians. It would be unwise for him to remain with the mercers. The other three sons have police records and cannot be trusted. They might push the truth out of young Mr. Mercer's mind. That would not be right."

The jury left to make their decision. They were a bunch of rich snobs and would probably agree with Stockwell. Bobby was seething with anger and Jack felt miserable. He knew what was to come. At last, the jury came in.

"Has the jury reached a decision?"

"Yes your honor. The jury sees it best for Mr. Mercer to remain with his rightful guardians throughout the trial."

Judge Wilson looked out onto the courtroom.

"Mr. Mercer will stay with his appointed guardians throughout the trial. He will be allowed to collect his personal belongings. A representative from social services will take him to the home of his guardians. Effective immediately."

Jack looked down at the ground. He could hear Bobby swearing a blue streak behind him. Jack felt nothing as he sat there. He didn't move or breathe or think. He saw Roy and George staring at him and he knew what was to come. And he dreaded it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**OMG! That took a horribly long time to type. 17 pages! Wow. Well, hope you enjoyed it!!!!!!!**

**-Addie**


	7. Disappearing Hope

**A/N: **Hey there everyone!!!! Don't kill me don't kill me I know I said that I'd be on the computer all day this summer but….well….i wasn't…oh well. Anyway….here's the next chappie and the next one is in the writing process. This story is almost finished. Maybe 2 or 3 chappies left and that's it! But don't worry I'll write more. Matter of fact, I also wrote a one shot that will be posted after this story is finished so please look out for that. Okay, enough of my rambling….here is chappie 7!

**Blondie 24-7** thanks! I'm glad you like it! sadly its true, Jack never gets a break….or does he? Read and find out.

**Torilei** thanks! I really appreciate everything that you said! and yes I know its evil but….you gotta read on to see what happens…of course I wont kill Jack…lol….

**akanii-chan:** lol thanks! I love long chapters 2….except I hate typing them lol….im glad you like it….keep on reading!

**Masterarcher** thanks! yeah my vacation was great thanks for asking! lol I'd love to see the water scene in the movie or something….i'd wanna c them do that….lol….anyway thanks for reading…heres the next chappie 4 u….

**RavenclawHermione94** yup i know, i love making things shocking lol! here's the next chappie 4 u!

**:-D:** here's the update!!!

**Selena ShadowDragon** I know its sad lol but it'll get better….keep on reading!!

**Joralie:** here's the next chappie for you!!!!!!!

**Smiju** no more waiting for you!!!!! here's chappie 7!!!!

**DyerFire** thank you so much! here is the next chappie 4 ya!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer: **yeah yeah yeah yeah don't own them….blah blah blah blah

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 7: Disappearing Hope:**

It was the morning after the trial and Jack was getting his stuff together. The social services representative would be arriving soon. He didn't want to go and he had already tried to run away. But Bobby caught him and told him that running wasn't the answer and would only make him look guilty. Jack barely noticed when Bobby walked in.

"Jack?"

Jack spun around; startled out of whatever world he was in.

"Are you all right?." Bobby asked.

He knew it was a stupid question to ask but there was nothing else to say.

Jack's voice was low and filled with sadness. "No. Not really."

Bobby sighed. "Look Jack, it'll be okay."

"Sure," Bobby said sarcastically.

"No, Jack, I mean it." He grabbed Jack and made him sit down. "You listen to me okay? Those bastards won't hurt you. They'll get caught if you come to the trials lookin' like you just got the shit kicked out of you."

Jack scoffed. "There are ways around that, Bobby. You know that. how do you think Todd never got caught? Huh? Sure, my face looked fine but what about the rest of me? You didn't see the way they looked at me in the courtroom. They're going to kill me now that they've got their hands on me. And after I'm convicted of a crime I didn't commit, I'll be sent to live with them. Just don't be surprised when you're visiting my grave. Here lies Jack Mercer; shot to death in his own bed."

He laughed bitterly and Bobby sat stunned for a moment. When he got over his shock, he became angry.

"Don't say that Jack!," he half-screamed. "Don't you fucking say that! I should slap you!"

Bobby immediately regretted saying it after Jack winced; afraid.

"I'm sorry," Bobby said; softer. "You can't think like that, okay? They won't kill you. The only way they can is over my dead body. And we will do what we can to get you out of this. I promise you. Do you understand me, Jackie?"

Jack nodded. The doorbell broke the silence.

"Well, I guess I'm going now," Jack said; voice full of emotion.

Together, the two brothers walked down the stairs where Angel, Jerry, Eveyln and Jack's social worker Daniel Brownestone waited. Jack hated Daniel. He wasn't a very pleasant person.

"We'll be seeing you soon, Jackie," Evelyn said; hugging him.

Jack allowed himself to be led out by Daniel. He didn't look at his brothers because he knew he'd start crying if he did. He almost did when the car pulled away from the house. As they got closer to Roy and George's house, Jack felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. It got stronger when they arrived at the house. Daniel had to drag him to the door.

"Come on, you little brat! Get moving!." he said.

Jack felt sick when Roy and George answered the door. Daniel pushed him in and practically ran to his car. When the door closed and they were alone, Jack felt like fainting.

"Come on in, Jack," Roy said.

"Yes Jack. It'll be plenty of fun," George said.

They closed in on him, making him feel like a caged, cornered animal. A caged, cornered animal who was about to be in a lot of pain.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning was the first day of the trial. Bobby was nervous as he sat in the crowd; waiting for the trial to start. Evelyn put her hand on his to reassure him that everything would be okay. Bobby started to believe her but all his hopes crashed when he saw Jack walk in. Just the sight of him made Bobby want to cry. His eyes were bloodshot and he was very pale. He also seemed to be in pain. He looked empty like the life had been drained out of him. Bobby felt helpless and could tell by the looks on his brothers faces that they felt the same way too.

"All rise, all rise. Judge A.E. Wilson presiding."

The trial began immediately after the judge came in. There would only be two witnesses for the first day of the trial. The first one was Roy and the second was Jack. Bobby knew Jack was nervous and once again felt helpless and powerless. Jack's lawyer, John Stevenson was the first the question Roy.

"Mr. Freeman, can you please state your relationship to the deceased, Todd Diamond?"

Roy pretended to look saddened. "Roy is----was----my best friend."

"And how long did you know Mr. Diamond?"

"I knew him for a long time. About 20 years or so."

"I see. So then I assume you know Mr. Mercer quite well then? You were giving custody of him which means Mr. Diamond must have trusted you greatly."

Roy smiled and nodded. "Yes. I've known him ever since he was born. Todd trusted me with his life. And Jack's."

Todd gave Jack a cold look when he said that. It made Jack want to sink back into his chair and disappear. In other words, Jack was scared shitless.

"So then," John said. "You're saying that Todd trusted you with his life am I correct?"

"Yes,' Roy replied. "Like I said, we were good friends."

"A good enough friend to help him kidnap Mr. Mercer?"

"Objection!," yelled Paul Stockwell. "That is the assumption of Mr. Stevenson not a fact!"

"Sustained," the judge said. "Please move on to the next question Mr. Stevenson."

"No further questions your honor."

John sat down as Paul Stockwell made his way to the witness stand. Jack knew things were gonna go from bad to worse.

"Good Morning Mr. Freeman," he said.

"Good Morning."

"Is it true that you saw, with your own two eyes, the murder of Todd Diamond?'

"Yes," Roy said.

"Could you please tell the jury who the murderer is?"

"It's him," he said; pointing straight at Jack.

Paul smiled. "Could you now explain to the jury the events that took place on the night of the murder?"

"Certainly. We, Todd, George, and myself, were sitting in Todd's living room. We were having a conversation. It was a very nice, quiet evening. That is, until the Mercer brothers broke into the house. The other three came and George and I and we had no choice but to defend ourselves. Jack went up to Todd and----and----." He stopped for a second to pretend to be saddened. "And he shot him. After that, they all ran out. I called the police right after."

Paul nodded. "Is that all?"

"Yes."

"I have no further questions your honor."

"You may step down Mr. Freeman," the judge said.

Bobby was seething with anger after Roy's testimony. He couldn't believe what was happening. Roy went up there and deliberately lied and everyone believed him. Bobby wanted to shoot Roy right at that second but he tried to suppress his anger when he heard John call Jack to the witness stand. Jack needed him now. The revenge would come later.

Jack was nervous after hearing Roy's testimony. He knew no matter what he said or did, he'd still be truly 100 screwed.

"Mr. Mercer, where you present on the night Todd Diamond was killed?"

"I-I was at his house," Jack said.

"I see, and were your brothers present also?"

Jack nodded. "Yes."

"Could you please explain to the court what happened on that night?"

Jack sighed deeply and then began.

"I was at Todd's house. Roy and George were there too. My brothers broke in. They were there to save me. See, they kidnapped me and brought me there against my will. My brothers were just trying to rescue me. Everyone started fighting and Todd had a gun to my brother Bobby's head. He was going to kill him and I did the first thing to come to mind. The only thing I could think of."

John nodded his head thoughtfully.

"And you say they kidnapped you?"

"Yes."

"How exactly did that happen?"

"Todd told me that I owed him money. Thousands of dollars to pay for everyday he spent in jail because of me. I couldn't pay him so he kidnapped me."

"Thank you," John said. "I have no further questions."

The questions from John were easy but Stockwell was gonna do everything he possibly could to turn it around on Jack. And Jack knew he would succeed.

"Mr. Mercer, you told the jury you were kidnapped, correct?"

Jack's voice shook slightly. "Yes."

"Do you have proof of that?"

Jack was caught of guard. He didn't know what to say.

"No, but----"

"So then we don't know if you were really kidnapped then," Paul said; cutting Jack off.

Jack remained silent.

"Why weren't the police notified of your 'kidnapping'?"

Jack's voice shook terribly. "My brothers could take care of it themselves."

Paul smiled. "I'm sure they could. Now, could you tell the jury why you shot Todd Diamond."

"It was self-defense. I already told you. He was going to kill my brother and he would have if I didn't do anything."

"So, in other words, you had no choice?"

Jack hesitated and then said, "Yes."

"That sounds quite familiar wouldn't you say?"

"What?," Jack said; having been caught off guard.

"I seem to recall you saying the same thing ten years ago. 'I had no choice'. Now, you're saying it for the second time. It makes me wonder if you have murderous intentions."

Jack was struck silent and he could see that both Jerry and Angel had to restrain Bobby from getting up and pounding on Stockwell.

"I have no further questions, your honor," he said before John could object.

The judge announced that the trial would be continued at 9:30AM the next morning. Jack was led away before Bobby could get to him.

"We're gonna fix this," Bobby said to his brothers. "No matter what."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Roy and George had locked Jack in his room. They started drinking as soon as they got back and after a while, when everything got quiet, Jack knew they had passed out. When he was sure they were really out cold, he ran up to the window and opened it.

"Here goes," he said.

He said a silent prayer and then jumped out on to the roof. He waited a second before climbing down the side of the house. He ran off before anyone could see him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bobby was home alone. Evelyn went back to work as did Jerry and Angel, of course, was with Sofi. He had refused to go anywhere. He was determined to find a way to get Jack out of the big mess he was in. He thought of killing the lawyer Paul Stockwell. Of course that would be personal and he'd end up in jail. He could threaten the judge. But then again, jail would be the result. He was jarred out of his thoughts by the doorbell ringing.

"I'm comin'. I'm comin'."

Bobby was shocked when he opened the front door. He looked as if someone just told him that he was a nice guy.

"Hi Bobby."

"Jack!"

Jack walked past Bobby into the house and Bobby followed him; still confused.

"What the hell are you doing here? How the hell are you doing here? I mean...how did you get here?" Bobby asked.

"Ok, look," Jack said. "I don't have much time. I snuck out so we gotta keep this short. I climbed out of the window."

"Jack, did they...?"

"No. Well, nothing serious. I'll be fine."

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Jack, how did you get here?," Bobby asked. "It's like a two hour walk."

"I--uh--kinda hot-wired a car."

Bobby laughed. "That's my boy!"

Jack sat down; smiling for a brief second.

"Bobby, we need to do something," he said. "I'm gonna get charged and be sent to live with them. They're gonna kill me. They----they----they told me that I'd pay for what I've done. I don't wanna die, Bobby. I don't."

"You won't. Don't worry about it, Jackie. We'll figure something out. But there is one thing you have to do for me."

Jack looked up. "What?"

Bobby sighed. He knew Jack wouldn't like this.

"You need to turn them in."

Jack jumped up; immediately panicked.

"What? No, Bobby. They'll kill me."

"You have to, Jack. It's the only way," Bobby said. "It'll all be okay. Trust me."

Jack nodded. "I have to go now."

Bobby nodded. They walked over to the door together. Bobby hugged Jack and he felt like he didn't ever want to let him go. But a minute later, he watched Jack leave and his heart shattered into a million pieces.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack got back to his room to find it dark and quiet. The door was still locked and there was no sounds coming from downstairs.

"Thank God," he whispered.

He sat on the bed and began to lie back; smiling because he hadn't got caught. But his victory was short lived. The door burst open and George came through; drunk and angry.

"What do you want?" Jack said; jumping up.

George smiled. "I want to talk to you."

Jack took a step back. "About what?"

"About where you went."

Jack was shocked and scared but he struggled not to show it.

"What are you talking about?," he asked.

"You know what I'm talking about," George said; his voice dangerous.

Jack remained silent. He didn't want to say anything that would get him hurt.

"That's right," George said. "I know where you went. Now you're going to tell me everything that was said."

"Or what?" asked Jack.

George smiled evilly. "Or else I will make your life miserable."

Jack remained silent. He didn't know what to say.

"Well? I'm waiting Jack."

Jack looked up at George.

"Nothing. We didn't talk about anything."

George grabbed Jack by the throat and threw him against the wall.

"You're lying to me!"

"No! I swear I'm not!"

"You better not be. If you try anything again, you're gonna end up like your mother."

George dropped Jack and left; locking the door behind him. After a while, Jack got up and lay on his bed. He knew what he had to do. And tomorrow, he was gonna do it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay! There ya go! Please review!


	8. Hell Is Just That Much Closer

**A/N:** Hey everyone! How's it going? I'm glad to finally update this chappie because it took me a while to write it. I'm in school now (grade 12 ahhhhhhh!) and I've been writing it during class. It's oddly the only time I like for writing fanfics. Oh and by the way, the next chappie will be the final one. Yes I know, very sad. Anyway, after this story is over, I'm going to post a one-shot that I've already written. If I do, will you guys read it? I hope you will. Well, i'm done now, so here is the next chappie!!!!!!!!

**akani-chan:** thanks! Yup, poor Jack needs to be felt sorry for. But don't worry, all will be over with soon.

**Vampire Helena** thanks! I'm glad you like it! Here is the next chapter for you!

**Smiju** Thank you! I'm so glad you like it! You can stop being nervous now because here is the next chapter!!!!

**lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**: I'm sorry I don't understand French too well but thanks! And here is the next chapter!

**Blondie 24-7** Don't worry! He might get a break soon. Maybe. Read on to find out what Jack does.

**RavenclawHermione94** Thanks for reading it! I'm glad you liked it! Please read on to find out what happens!

**No Mercy Mercer** Thank you! Thank you! Here is the next chappie for you! Oh and I love your name by the way! lol.

**Torilei** lol. I knew you were gonna write me a paragraph lol. But don't worry. I will write you one back. I'm really glad you like it and thanks very much. I always wonder if I'm keeping them in character or not. And oddly enough, I have really no idea how the court system works. I just know what I see from tv and movies. Oh and when George says: "If you try anything again, you're gonna end up like your mother", he means that Jack is going to end up dead. Remember how him and Roy and Todd killed Jack's mother? Thanks again and please read on!

Disclaimer: ….whatever….

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 8: Hell Is Just That Much Closer:**

That next morning, Jack was roughly shaken awake by George.

"You better be ready in two minutes….or else," he said.

Jack quickly got dressed without causing any trouble. He really was not in the mood to be smacked around. He prepared to leave the room but he stopped dead when he heard Roy and George talking at the edge of the stairs.

"How the hell are we going to pull this thing off?," George was saying.

"It's fuckin' simple," Roy said. "Jack gets convicted of murder. They won't put him jail because he's too young and they wouldn't want to ruin the poor kids mind. So, instead he gets sent here. The other Mercers will come to rescue him at some point. We kill them and we kill him. It was self defence when we killed the Mercers and Jack, he committed suicide. Not so hard is it?"

Jack was shocked. He could feel the fear choking him and it became harder and harder to breathe. He knew he had to do something to prevent anything from happening. If Jack didn't do something now, he'd responsible for his death and the death of his brothers. He heard George coming up the stairs and he quickly dove into the room; pretending to tie his shoe.

"You better not say anything, Jackie boy. It will be the last thing you ever do."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was a dark and gloomy day outside and inside the brightly lit courtroom, it was quiet. The weather mirrored Jack's mood and it clearly showed on his face. The first witness on the stand would be Bobby.

"Good Morning Mr. Mercer."

"Yeah, hi," Bobby replied.

Jack half-smiled. Bobby really didn't have any respect for authority and wile most of the time it got him in trouble, it was still funny as hell.

"Were you present at the time when Todd Diamond was killed?"

Bobby nodded. "Yeah."

"Did you see how exactly he was killed?," John asked.

"Yeah. It was self-defence. He was trying to kill me. Truth is, I'd be dead right now if he hadn't be stopped."

John nodded thoughtfully. "So then you're saying, that Mr. Mercer saved you life? Which, in your opinion, is the right thing to do, correct?"

Bobby nodded; looking straight at Jack. "Yeah."

"Let me get this straight," John said. "In your opinion, Jack is in fact a hero, not a murderer, correct?"

Bobby smiled. "100 correct."

"Thank you, Mr. Mercer. No further questions, your honour."

John sat down and Paul Stockwell made his way to the stand. _He looks so smug, _Bobby thought. _I'd like to smack that smirk right of his face. _But he knew he couldn't do anything. Especially not in court. He'd lay low for now. But that didn't mean he had to be nice to the guy.

"Mr. Mercer."

Bobby raised his eyebrows as if the say 'what".

"You stated that Jack is a hero?," Paul said. "Is that true?"

"You were there weren't ya? You tell me."

Most of the people in the courtroom gasped. Jerry and Angel had to stifle their laughter while the judge told Bobby to keep order in the courtroom.

"Well? Please answer the question, Mr. Mercer."

Bobby sighed. "Yeah."

"Could you please explain to the jury how exactly that statement could be true?."

Bobby had a strong urge to tell the guy to go fuck himself. He hated being questioned by people. It's why the cops loved him so much. He was the prison comedian."

"He saved me," Bobby said. "Like I said a million times, I would have died. The guy had a freaking gun to my head. What else could he have done? Maybe he could have told the guy to stop? Or maybe he should have done a song and dance while he was at it! He did what the only thing he could have done."

Paul nodded. "That all sounds like a good story, Mr. Mercer, but this is a courtroom and there are no room for lies here. There is no evidence of any kidnapping or of any other guns for that matter. There was only one gun with one set of fingerprints, which belong to Jack Mercer. So tell me, Mr. Mercer, do you evidence? Any evidence that can prove me wrong?"

Bobby was speechless. "I----uh----no."

"No further questions your honour."

Paul sat down with a tiny smirk on his face. Bobby wanted to kill him.

"Step down, Mr. Mercer."

Bobby walked back to his seat; fuming and seething with anger. He worked so hard not to run over to Stockwell and beat his brains out. But once again, he had to remind himself that he couldn't. All he could do, for now, was give him an evil look. He couldn't bear to watch the trial anymore so instead of heading for his seat, he walked towards the door; ready to leave. A voice stopped him cold.

"Mr. Mercer would like to make a statement."

Bobby turned around and saw Jack stand up. He knew was about to happen and he was shocked but happy at the same time. The revenge was about to begin.

"I don't care what you do to me," Jack began. "But I won't let you send me to them." He pointed to Roy and George. "Because they are not who they say they are. They're names aren't Roy and George. They're names are James and Simon Diamond. They're my uncles. Ten years ago, I turned them in for killing my mother. They want revenge and they'll kill me if you send me to them. How's that for evidence?"

A hushed silence fell over the entire courtroom. Everyone was shocked including Jack himself. He had never in his life done anything as risky as that and truth be told, he was scared shitless. Roy and George, knowing that they were pretty much screwed, tried to get away. They made the grave mistake of trying to run through the door where Bobby stood. He knocked them both to the ground before they could even think of getting past him.

"Bastards," he muttered.

"Take those two into custody," the judge ordered. "The court will take a recess until this has been investigated. In the meantime, Mr. Mercer will be sent to stay with his social worker, Mr. Brownestone. Court dismissed."

Jack's feeling of victory left him quicker than it came. It was replaced by a feeling of uneasy dread. Daniel hated him. '**Here goes round two,"** he thought bitterly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After the trial, Jack was brought to Daniel Brownestone's office. He was to wait there all day until Daniel returned from working. Jack was bored out of his mind, sitting in a locked office. He dreaded going to live with Daniel. Daniel wouldn't physically hurt him but Jack knew he was a very rough person. And he was mean.

Jack's stomach growled and he suddenly wondered if he was going to starve to death. He hadn't eaten a decent meal in a very long time.

"Help me," he said. "I need some help."

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He should have felt relieved but instead, he felt extremely empty; numb. He felt like he was somehow missing something, like the worst was yet to come. It wasn't over, not yet at least. Roy and George were gone but he still was being charged with murder. Except, if he was convicted, he'd be sent to jail. A place that Jack did not intend on going to.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"It's the only way."

Jerry and Angel stared at Bobby like he had just confessed to some horrible insanity.

"Don't look at me like that!" he snapped.

"It's hard not to, Bobby," Angel said. "What you suggested is crazy talk, man."

Bobby got up and started to pace the room. It was something he did when he was extremely stressed or nervous.

"It's the only thing we can do! If we don't, Jack will be sent to jail. Jesus Christ! He's only sixteen! He shouldn't be going to jail!"

He turned to Jerry; desperate.

"You agree with me, don't you, Jer?"

Jerry thought for a second. He was the only Mercer who actually stopped and thought about things before doing them.

"I agree," he finally said.

Bobby smiled. "How bout you Angel?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah."

"All right, good. How many should we get?"

"We only need six," Jerry said. "If six agree, the others should too."

Bobby nodded. "Okay. Angel, tell Marcus to get some guys. We'll pay them whatever they want. Just tell them to have everything done by tomorrow. We're gonna win this."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was getting dark outside and Jack was still waiting for his social worker to come. He had been there for hours and he was hungry and tired.

"Come on, already," he said to no one.

Jack, getting a sudden idea, walked over to the desk and picked up the thick folder that said "Jack Mercer" on it. It was his file that held all his information dating back to when he was six years old. He paused; holding the file in his hands. It did contain confidential information and he shouldn't be reading it. But on the other hand, it was all about him and he did have a right to read information about himself.

He hesitated and then opened it. A small piece of paper fell out of it had landed on the floor at his feet. He flipped through the file and found nothing interesting. He then noticed the paper on the floor and he went to pick it up. Jack almost dropped the whole file when he read what was written on the paper. He read it aloud to make sure he hadn't made a mistake.

_"Daniel, everything is going as planned. When the trial is over, all the Mercers will be dead. Just make sure the jurors are ready. George."_

Jack could not believe what he was reading. And then, it was like a light bulb had suddenly turned on in his brain. It was like he could finally see what was missing. He finally knew everything that was going on and he couldn't believe it.

"Son of a bitch!"

The light bulb that went off in his brain caused everything to be so clear. Daniel was connected to Roy, George and probably Todd too. This whole thing was a set-up. They kidnapped him and locked him up because they knew his brothers would come. Todd wanted Jack for revenge for all the things that he had done. But why kill the other three Mercers? Then it came to him. Daniel's last name was Brownestone. He suddenly remembered another guy named Michael Brownestone. He was a drug dealer who did something to Bobby. Bobby, Angel, and Jerry were the reason he was sent to jail, or so Jack was told. Todd would kill Jack and Roy and George would kill the Mercers. Everyone would have their revenge. But that hadn't expected Jack to shoot Todd.

So, they went to the police with a phoney story about Todd being purposely murdered by Jack. They knew full well that there was going to be a trial and that Jack was going to be convicted. After being sent to live with his rightful guardians, they would kill him and his brothers. But they never expected him to turn in Roy and George.

With Todd dead, and Roy and George in jail, there was only one person left. Daniel. Jack suddenly remembered the letter. **"Just make sure the jurors are ready." **Daniel was getting people to be in the jury so that Jack would be guilty. And then...and then...he would die. And so would his brothers.

"Shit," he said. "I'm screwed."

He heard a voice outside and immediately panicked. He put the file back on the desk and ran back to his chair. Daniel came in a minute later.

"Let's go," he ordered.

Jack got up and followed Daniel out of the room. He prayed that Daniel wouldn't find out what he did and how much he knew. Or else he might die ahead of schedule.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Angel Mercer stood across from Marcus; waiting.

"Can you do it?"

Marcus nodded. "Yeah man. Of course I can. I just need the money."

Angel was skeptical. "How much?"

"For what you want me to do? I'd say $2000."

Angel was shocked. "2000 dollars?"

Marucs nodded. "That's my offer."

Angel turned away from Marcus and called Bobby. After a few minutes of talking, he hung up and turned back to Marcus.

"All right," Angel said. "You get 2000. But if you screw up, the money comes back to us. You got it?"

"Yeah," Marcus said.

The two man shook hands and the deal was made.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"All right," Bobby said, snapping his phone shut. "It's done. It's gonna cost us but it's done."

Evelyn gave him her usual worried mother look. She didn't want her sons doing anything illegal but she also knew it was the only way.

"Bobby, you could get caught and be sent to jail. You all could."

"Ma, it's the only way. I know you know that. Just believe we can do it."

Evelyn nodded. "I know. No matter what happens, it'll all be over soon."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What? Are you sure? How the hell did that happen?"

Jack was jarred awake by Daniel's loud ranting. He was on the phone with someone and he was very angry.

"No, no. Don't worry about it. We don't need them. It'll work. If it doesn't? Well then, we'll see."

Jack didn't know what Daniel was talking about but the tone in his voice scared him. The trial was going to be the next day at nine 'o'clock in the morning. That meant he had to stay with Daniel for one more day. Anything could happen in a day. He was brought out of his thoughts when Daniel walked into the room.

"I'm leaving now," he said. "I'm locking you in that room since you have tendencies to run away. Don't try anything."

With that, he locked the door and left soon after doing so.

"Great," Jack said. "Here we go all over again."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was around noon and Jack was ready to shoot himself. He was bored and not to mention hungry. A loud knock on the window startles him. He was surprised to find Bobby sitting there.

"Bobby? What the hell?" he said; opening the window.

"Hi," he said. "How ya doing?"

Jack was confused. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What I can't come visit my brother?" He sighed. "Well, I figured, you always sneak out and come see me. So, I came to see you. We need to talk."

"Okay." Jack became nervous. "Bobby, I need to tell you something too."

"What is it?"

Jack took a deep breath and then began. All that happened and all that he had learned poured out of him like rushing water. Bobby listened intently; not saying a word and nodding from time to time. There was a silence when Jack was finished and to his surprise, Bobby smiled.

"Bobby, why are you smiling? It's serious."

"No," Bobby said. "It's great! Todd, is dead. Roy and George are in jail. The jurors that they hired? Well, their dead too,"

"What?" Jack half-yelled; not bothering to hide his shock.

"Yeah. We hired Marcus, again. Him and his crew killed the jurors and then he got new ones who'll make sure you're found not guilty. After that, Daniel goes down. And maybe Stockwell too."

Jack pondered this. It was good that he would be free but not at the risk of his brothers getting caught. He knew Bobby wouldn't listen anyway so he decided to keep his mouth shut. He had faith in his brothers. But he was still scared.

"Bobby, I'm worried that it won't work."

"You're such a fairy, Jack."

"Oh, thanks."

Bobby sighed. "All right. I gotta leave now. I got some other stuff to take care of. Just be cool and don't let on that you know anything."

"I won't, Bobby."

After one last glance, Bobby left and Jack wished he could have went with him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bobby awoke suddenly at three in the morning by the loud ring of his cell phone. It took all of his energy to answer it instead of throwing it against the wall like he planned to.

"What?" He listened to the person talk. Okay, just tell him to go along with it so he thinks it's going his way. It'll be a nice surprise for him when he found out he lost."

Again, he listened to the response. "Yeah. When it's all over though. Not before. Understand? Good."

He closed the phone and lay back down. He knew this whole thing was taking a toll on Jack. But nobody knew how much it was affecting Bobby. Not even Evelyn. They didn't know how many horrible memories it was bringing up for him.

A long time ago, Bobby was put in a very similar situation. He closed his eyes; remembering. It was a year after Bobby moved in with Evelyn. He was twelve years old and just developing the attitude that would later define him. He remembered the day like it was yesterday.

He had just come home from school and was watching TV when a breaking news story came on. A man named John Addison had just escaped from prison and was last seen in the Detroit area.

Bobby remembered how scared he was and how he almost ran away. The man, John Addison, was his father and was in jail for nearly killing him. It was the only time Bobby was truly scared. His father was angry and crazy and would do anything to get Bobby back.

Evelyn told Bobby not to worry and that he was safe. And he did believe him. But a week later, while walking home from school. Bobby bumped into John.

"Bobby! I've been looking all over for you!," he had said. "It's time to come home now."

Bobby, being scared, tried to get away. He didn't know what was wrong with John but he knew he was crazy. After seeing that Bobby wasn't going to come, John tried to pull Bobby into his car. Even at twelve, Bobby was strong and he managed, at last, to get away.

The police were called but John had already disappeared. A few years later, when Bobby was eighteen, he heard a story about a man who was charged for murdering three young kids. Bobby immediately recognized his father with a different name. The man known as Michael Adams never made it to trial due to the fact he was found dead the very next day.

Bobby sighed; holding back tears that threatened to fall. He was certain that he had buried the past a long time ago but seeing it happen to Jack, made it resurface. He then made a promise. He would get Jack out of this. Even if it was the last thing he did.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


End file.
